Play it again, Ash
by MrWriterWriter
Summary: When Arceus reunites Ash with his missing piece, his adventure's off to a new - and interesting - start. Ash/Multi, Aura/More Badass/Ash.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I think we all know who owns Pokemon, right? Right.

* * *

Deep within the recesses of his personal realm, Arceus observed the events taking place on Earth. And the Alpha Pokemon was not really enjoying what he saw. He watched as Ash Ketchum, the boy who had accomplished so many deeds, faced off against Cyrus, trying to stop him in the Distortion World. The man had caught them off guard by revealing a third Red Chain, one he was determined to use on the Renegade Pokemon.

Unfortunately, something was very wrong. As he watched, he realized the boy was, for lack of a better term, incomplete. A portion of his being; his mind, personality, his very essence...it was missing! If Arceus had the physical capability, he would have frowned at this. This should not have happened. "**Hm, probably explains why he hasn't aged in so long, plus being so oblivious to girls."**

He quickly extended his senses, searching for what had happened to cause this. Following any lingering trail, he delved through time and space, scanning through the boy's journey for whatever might be a clue. "**Getting close, I can feel...there!"** Reaching the day Ash began as a trainer, he carefully scanned the scene, until…

"**I should have known…"** He sighed, watching as Ash unknowingly made a wish when he saw Ho-Oh. Shaking his head, he proceeded to make contact with the legendary. "**Ho-Oh! We need to talk!"**

The Rainbow Pokemon squawked in alarm, falling several feet before she regained her composure. "_M-Master Arceus, sir!? Is that you?"_

"**Yes. Sorry about the shock, but I have something of importance to ask you. A few years back, when you were in Kanto, did you grant the wish of a boy, around eleven years of age?"**

"_Now that you mention it, I did pick up something while over a little place the local pokemon said was called Pallet Town. It was faint, but I heard it, can even quote it; 'Kinda hope my travels never end'."_

"**Okay...and how exactly did you grant it?"**

"_Oh, well, I was in a bit of a hurry to get to Johto, so I asked Palkia to lock his age. He said something about having to extract something from him, but I didn't catch it all."_

Arceus sighed. "**Ho-Oh…"** He knew she meant well, but she had a habit of making knee-jerk reactions in regards to wishes, especially if it was made when she was just passing overhead. "**Did you consider that he may not have been serious about it? I mean, he didn't even know what kind of Pokemon you were when he saw you."**

"_But...but most wishes I get are for riches, or becoming famous...it was so innocent compared to those!"_

"**I know, and I'm not holding it against you, but I'm afraid your method of granting it was rather flawed. To lock his age, Palkia had to remove the part of him that would allow him to grow up, to mature as a person, to notice girls, recognize love. He is almost literally half a boy right now."**

"_Oh...I...I didn't know…I didn't mean…!"_

Sensing she was getting up upset, Arceus quickly moved to diffuse the situation. "**Ho-Oh, calm down. I know you meant well, you just need to double-check on those wishes to be sure they're serious. Also, his condition IS reversible. **

"_I-it is?" _The relief in her voice was damn near tangible.

"**It is if I have anything to say about it."** He stated. "**Just, be a little more aware with your wish-granting, ok?" **

"_I-I will, Master Arceus! I promise!"_

"**Good. Now, I believe it's time to have a talk with someone else."** Invoking his will, Arceus forced time to come to a halt, freezing events in place. Once that was done, he focused on the Red Chain holding Palkia, shattering it. He wanted to do the same for Dialga, but couldn't use his power like that without sufficient justification. "**Palkia!"**

"_Who!? Wha!? Arceus-I mean, Boss?" _Palkia looked around, stumbling to regain his balance after being released.

"**Yes, Palkia. It's me. Listen, do you remember helping Ho-Oh with a wish? Concerning locking a boy's age?"**

* * *

After a good deal more questions and explanations, Arceus decided he needed to sit down. "**Let me get this straight; after placing a time-lock on Ash Ketchum, you took the part of him you had to extract and gave it a body of its own in a mirror reality." **

"_Well…yes. I mean, just destroying it didn't seem right, and I know you would've been pissed if I'd done it anyway. If it helps, I've checked in on it every now and then. Apparently it goes by the name Red and seems to have had similar encounters to Ketchum. However…"_

Arceus sighed. He hated that word as much as humans did in moments like this. "**What is it?"**

"_Well, he's not exactly what you'd call the sociable type. I guess the proper term would be 'ruthless loner'." _Palkia chuckled sheepishly. "_He seems to have garnered the attention of the same girls as Ketchum, and he's aware, but he's more interested in batting gym leaders and other trainers. That and he's a bit on the cold side when it comes to the prospect of actually making friends._

"**So one half is sociable, nice, yet oblivious to anything aside from Pokemon and has been Eleven for far too long. And the other half is aware, yet doesn't give a damn and would rather just thrash others in battles."**

"_Oh, heh...when you put it that way…"_

"**Let's just get them both here so we can fix this for now. While you do that, I have one last Pokemon to speak to."**

* * *

"**Thank you for coming, Mewtwo."** Arceus said after the Genetic Pokemon took the offered portal to his realm.

"Well, it's not everyday The Original One asks you for help." Mewtwo replied calmly. "Though, I admit I'm rather curious as to why."

"**Your answer lies right over there."** Arceus turned to look at two figures floating nearby. Mewtwo quickly recognized one.

"Ash?" Mewtwo floated over to the unmoving boys. "Why is he here? And who's this?" He looked at the other. This one was a few years older and noticeably taller, wearing attire similar to Ash back when they first met, except his coat was red, and open to show his black t-shirt. What hair was visible was less spiked than Ash's, but still a mess, with a metal plate bolted to the front of his cap.

"**That is Red, and to put it bluntly, he is the rest of Ash."**

"What?" Mewtwo looked back at him. "If this is a joke, then I fail to see the humor."

"**I assure you, this is no joke."** Arceus proceeded to explain what happened. By the time he was done, if Mewtwo was surprised, he didn't show outside of a raised eye.

"Huh. I'd wondered about…" He shook his head. "Just one question; why me? You're certainly powerful enough to rejoin them."

"**True, but without a Mind Plate and Psychium Z, I'm still a normal type Pokemon, regardless of strength. What psychic techniques I do have lack the finesse needed to safely re-merge the two minds without causing irreparable damage."**

"Point taken."

"**Also, you doing this will provide ample justification to help you regain something you lost a long time ago."**

"What I lost?" Mewtwo frowned in confusion. "What are you-?" He froze when Arceus touched his mind, and he felt something unlock, something that had been sealed away from him for a long time.

He stepped back, eyes widening as the memory of a small girl, wearing a pale yellow dress, appeared. His shoulders started to shake, remembering when they first met while he was still in that test tube, before he knew who or what he was. The little girl who became his first friend, only to lose her just as fast.

He slammed his eyes shut, his breath hitching some. Gritting his teeth, he choked back something as a tear formed in the corner of his eye. Despite his attempts, Mewtwo sank to his knees, tears now falling freely. "A-Ambertwo…" He sobbed.

"**I can bring her back, Mewtwo."** Arceus said softly, stepping over to the weeping form. "**But I need your help. Help me fix Ash, and you **_**will **_**see her again, I promise you."**

It took him a few minutes to regain his composure, but once he did, he looked Arceus dead in the eyes. "I'll do it."

"**Excellent! Now, we get them ready. The merging will go a lot smoother if they're aware. Plus, I intend to get them up to snuff with using Aura."**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash groaned as he finally came to. "Mm..?" The last thing he remembered was trying to stop Cyrus before he used that third Red Chain on Giratina, then everything abruptly went black. He rubbed the the blurriness out of his eyes and looked around. Instead of the Distortion World, he was greeted with a vast expanse; stars, planets, and even galaxies surrounded him.

However, no one else was there. Cyrus, Giratina, even the Team Plasma grunts and the other Pokemon...they were all gone. "W-where is everyone!?"

"Nnnghh…" Another voice spoke up from behind him. He whirled around to see the other guy who was there as well. He didn't recognize the guy, but something about him felt familiar. "Hey, you all right?"

"Ugh...who're you?" He asked when he saw Ash, right before he looked around. "And...where the hell are we!?"

"**Your companions are fine." ** Arceus spoke up, grabbing their attention. "**They, and both your timelines, are currently immobilized. Otherwise they are unharmed."**

"Arceus?" Ash's voice dropped to a whisper as he looked up at one of the strongest pokemon in existence.

"**This is my realm. From here, I observe the comings and goings on Earth. That is-"** He stopped briefly to lightly bat away the Pokeball the other one had thrown at him. "**Do you mind? I'm trying to explain something here."**

"What are you doing!?" Ash snapped at him.

"I've never seen a Pokemon like this before!" The other boy responded, drawing another that Ash recognized as a Master Ball.

"**Before you throw that, you may want to consider the fact that I said you two are in **_**my**_ **realm. As in, I have total control of what happens in here. Besides, you really think trying to catch me without wearing me down, even if you use that Master Ball, will work?"**

He looked ready to throw it anyway, but relented.

"**Well, as I was saying, That's how I made a rather unexpected discovery." **He paused. "**Perhaps the ones responsible will explain it better. Palkia! Ho-Oh!"**

"Palkia…?" Ash's eyes widened. "Cyrus! The Red Chains!"

"**Ash, calm down." **Arceus spoke up as the two Pokemon in question, along with Mewtwo, appeared nearby. "**He can't do a thing right now." **

"Mewtwo? Y-you're here too?"

If he was surprised that Ash remembered him, Mewtwo was able to hide it, though he did show a bit of exasperation as he saw the Master Ball flying his way. "...seriously?" He asked, catching it in his psychic aura and giving the other one a mild glare.

"Y-you can't do that!" He blurted out, looking honestly shocked at the sight.

"Why not?" Ash asked. "He _is_ the most powerful psychic type in existence, alongside Mew. Seen him catch energy attacks, so I doubt a ball flying towards him is that much of a challenge.

"But...but Pokemon aren't supposed to stop Pokeballs!" The other boy almost yelled

"Arceus…" Mewtwo tossed the Master Ball aside. "...are you _sure_ Ash needs this part back?"

"**To get back his ability to age, yes. Besides, you spent half an hour ranting about how he managed to not even notice all the girls interested in him."**

"Well, I had a right to!" Mewtwo replied. "You saw how many yourself. By Darkrai, he even had three girl Pokemon with crushes on him!"

"Crushes…?" Ash asked, looking a little confused.

"You heard me, Ketchum!" Mewtwo pointed at him. "Seriously, why do you think Misty always wore those tight shorts and that crop top even after meeting you!?"

"Misty? W-what…?"

"I've even peeked in that horndog Brock's mind, and even HE could see she had it bad for you! Think that's the only reason he never made a pass at her. I mean, the guy actually WEPT when he figured out how many girls were interested in you!"

"Mewtwo..." Ho-Oh spoke up, a slightly chiding tone in her voice.

"Right, right…" Mewtwo sighed, taking a second to regain his composure. "Ash, this is Red. And...despite how odd this sounds...he's a fragment of you."

Both boys stood there in silence for a second. Until…

"Say that again…?" Ash asked, before Red started yelling.

"A 'fragment'!? Of _this_ runt!?" Red pointed at him.

"Look who's talking, jackass!" Ash snapped back. "Who's the idiot that threw Pokeballs at two legendaries like they'd just let you catch them?"

"I bet you haven't found the Vermilion City gym yet!" Red sneered.

"That was his third gym, actually." Mewtwo replied. "That was what, four years ago? He's currently in the Sinnoh region now."

Red looked at him like he'd just turned into a Mr. Mime. "What's that?"

Arceus raised an eye. "**That's Ash's current region. He went there after Joto and Hoenn."**

"The hell are those!?"

Arceus paused, and Ash could swear he heard the sound of a record scraping for a second. "**Palkia...has he even been out of Kanto yet?"**

"Does now count?" The Spatial Pokemon somehow managed to look sheepish.

Arceus shook his head and sighed. "**Let's just explain things. Ho-Oh, you get to explain things to Ash. Palkia." **He pointed to Red.

"Right…"

* * *

Ash looked at the Rainbow Pokemon blankly after the explanation. "I'm _WHAT_?" He finally yelped.

"It was reflex!" She waved her wings around frantically. "I just heard a wish that wasn't for money or fame or anything and acted without thinking!"

"But...but why haven't I _noticed_ that I've been ten for four years? For that matter, why hasn't anyone else noticed!? Brock, Misty, Pikachu! MY MOM! One of them should've!"

Palkia was the one to answer it. "Well, I had to put a mnemonic dampener on you to keep anyone from acknowledging it. Figured that'd be easier than having you all worry."

"Palkia! You know dampeners can be risky to use!" Ho-Oh squawked "One mistake and you could've made them all forget he even EXISTED!"

"So, you just yanked away my ability to age and HID it!?" Ash glared at him, quickly remembering Mewtwo's rant from earlier. "And my not being observant! You have any idea how many times I could've gone on a date." His eyes widened. "Or Team Rocket! All those cheap disguises!"

"It was last minute!" Palkia tried to defend. "I didn't have a lot to work with at the moment!"

Growling, Ash quickly pulled out a Pokeball.

Mewtwo sighed, transmuting it to an apple. "Ash, I don't blame you for being irritated, but trying to catch him isn't-"

"I'm not looking to catch him. I wanna clock him, but I'm not tall enough to punch his head!"

"**Look, we all know he goofed up there, but getting angry isn't going to help." **Arceus cut in, motioning to Red. "**Just...just get him up to date."**

While Palkia, with a little help from Ho-Oh, tried to do that, Mewtwo informed Ash of what they were going to do.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "So, you really think you can, well...put me back together?"

"Recombining you will be the simple part. However, letting the two halves blend back together will take a little while." Mewtwo gave him a contemplative look. "I have to admit, Ash, You're taking this a lot better than I expected."

"Kind of feels par for the course, after you, Lugia, Deyoxis, Celibi, Darkrai, and now this." Ash shrugged. "I mean, learning I'm missing a chunk of myself is a shock, but I'm more angry about the rest of it."

"**Which is why I'll be putting you back when you first started. When you recombine, both your world and his will mesh as well, to a certain extent. Since the wish is where things branched off, that day will be the safest spot for reinsertion."**

Before Arceus could respond, an inarticulate noise of frustration caught their attention. "Will you stop that!?" Palkia yelled after smacking away the Pokeball Red hurled at him. "It didn't work with Arceus, it didn't work with Mewtwo, what makes you think it'd would've worked with ME?"

"You really expect me to believe all that junk!?" Red shot back. "Pokemon _other_ than the hundred and fifty? The runt being friends with TWO gym leaders? What a load! He gets points for getting a Pikachu as his first, but if you think I'm gonna buy the rest…" He took a second Master Ball. "OR leave this place without at least one legendary-hey!" Red yelped in protest when he suddenly found himself immobilized. "Put me down!"

"Speaking of meshing, will that apply to Ash's family?" Mewtwo asked, calmly pointing over his shoulder at his currently struggling victim. "From what you've shown me, I can't help but think that dampener's affected his mother to some extent."

"A what?" Red called out.

"A dampener, it kept-"

"No, the other thing. Fam-whatever."

"A...family?" Ash piped up, not sure if he should believe what he just heard.

"Yeah. The hell's a 'family'?" Red looked at them all with annoyed confusion.

"A family…" Ash pressed on. "Our mom, Delia Ketchum. Hell, even Professor Oak's a bit like an eccentric uncle."

"Oak...? Oh, that's the guy who gave me my starter." Red blinked. "What else is he supposed to be?"

Ash just looked at him incredulously.

"**Palkia…"** Arceus slowly turned to the other Pokemon. "**Tell me you didn't forget to give him a background before he became a trainer."**

Palkia found a nearby planet quite interesting all of a sudden. "Well…"

Arceus would have facepalmed if he could. "**Do you even have friends?"** He asked, looking Red's way

"I have more important things to do than make friends!" Red snapped, trying to work his way loose of Mewtwo's telekinetic grip.

"A girlfriend?" Mewtwo joined in. "If I read things right, you had a quite a few girls chasing you."

"Why the hell would I need those!? "

Mewtwo facepalmed for himself and Arceus. "So he has no history, relatives, friends, and only cares about going after more Pokemon…"

"I don't think he has enough 'being' to qualify…" Ho-Oh shook her head. "He's just a manifestation of what Palkia took out."

"**If that's the case, then it's a wonder he's as stable as he is." **Arceus muttered. "**Probably best to go ahead and perform the fusion."**

"Right." Mewtwo moved Red near Ash. "Are you ready, Ash?"

"I...I think so." Ash let out a long exhale, ignoring the shouting beside him. "Should I be worried about any possible side effects?'

"Aside from any minor changes to your appearance and maybe a slightly less energetic disposition, you'll be fine. Though you'll have some new memories to sort through." The Genetic Pokemon began to draw on his power, levitating Ash into the air. "Let's do this."

"Put me down, dammit!" Red hollered at the top of his lungs. "I am a tournament champion! I will not be sidelined like this!"

"Will someone _please_ shut this jackass up!" Ash yelled. He sighed in relief when Ho-Oh, not even bothering to hide her glee, shoved Red's own hat into his mouth. "Thanks"

"Ditto." Mewtwo smiled a little as he steadily focused on the two, encasing them in spheres of nearly blinding light before slowly pushing them together. "Steady...steady…" He muttered.

* * *

"Starting new is going to be an experience for him, especially re-meeting those he made friends with." Mewtwo commented, watching a figure sprinting their way in the distance, faint but visible flashes emanating from each step. Given that time was a little wonky in Arceus' realm, he didn't really know just how long he'd been there, but it'd been long enough for him to learn that Ash Ketchum could be dangerous if he truly wanted to be, thanks to Arceus' training.

Arceus nodded. "**More like a reunion; since they'll be keeping those memories, as well as the ones from their alternate selves. To Ash, it'll be a fresh start. To them, they'll feel like they've woken from a realistic dream."**

"That'll be interesting to see, especially if what Palkia said about the girls' attempts in Red's world carries over." He stifled the chuckle that almost came out as he thought about how different things would be.

"It will, since you'll get to see it first-hand."

Mewtwo's head turned towards him fast enough to make his neck crick. "Say that again?"

"**While I work on reviving Ambertwo, I want to go you to go with him. It'll give you something to take your mind off it, and you can help him fine tune his aura abilities. Plus he's going to have a lot of changes waiting for him, and he could use someone to talk to about it."**

"Not that I'm against the idea...but, why me, exactly?"

"**You know him the best. Besides, it'll do you some good to get back out in the world."**

"Perhaps…" Mewtwo could tell the Prime Pokemon knew he did want to see how his human friend's life would be this time around, but he wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. He turned back in time to watch Ash leap high into the air, leaving a faint trail of bluish-white light behind.

He flipped a couple of times before landing in front of them. "And he sticks the landing!"

The Prime Pokemon chuckled a little. "**I believe it's safe to say you have a good grasp of Aura now, Ash."** He sighed. "**You've definitely come a long way since starting. However, I'm afraid this is the moment we must part ways."**

"Time for me to head back, huh?" He asked, scratching the back of his head. "Kinda feels like I just got here, and already gotta leave."

"**Don't worry; you may be heading back, but I'll be calling in on occasion to see how things are going. Mewtwo, are you ready?"**

"As I'll ever be." Mewtwo replied, moving to stand beside him.

"Y-you're coming along?" Ash asked, surprised.

"I'll explain once we get there."

"**Good luck, you two." **Arceus said. Picking an appropriate moment to put them at, he once again invoked his will and transferred both human and Pokemon back into the new renovated timeline. "**Well, that's that." **He looked around at his realm, once again in solitude. "**Hm, wonder if I should get some poffins for the show."**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ash, I believe it's time to get up."

"...huh?" Cracking his eyes open, Ash found himself looking up at a familiar ceiling. He let out a yawn before the voice spoke up again.

"Today's the day again, remember?" He asked, looking a little surprised to hear his voice was a bit deeper, though it still had a slight rasp to it.

This time he recognized it. And realized it was coming from right beside his bed. "M...Mewtwo?"

"I believe 'Mew_-owth'_ would be a bit more accurate for my current state."

"What?" He quickly over the side, only to find a Shiny Meowth looking up at him calmly...and standing upright like Team Rocket's Meowth. However, instead of the usual narrow pupils, it had an unmistakable pair of oval, purple-toned eyes.

Ash just stared at the Pokemon in silence for a second before speaking. "So, it wasn't a dream…" He looked up as a sudden spark of realization hit him, and he immediately started looking under the bed.

"What are you doing?" Mew-owth asked, raising an eye.

"Looking for where Red stashed his porn!" He declared with an intensity Brock would've been proud of. "I have over four years of repressed puberty to take care of, then I can go back to acting like a ten year old!"

Mew-owth couldn't resist and let out an amused chuckle, shaking his head at his friend's antics. "Actually, given the way time and space of both realities have joined together, the starting age for Pokemon trainers is now fourteen. Congratulations, you're no longer stuck as a pre-adolescent."

Ash froze for a moment while that sunk in, before giving Mew-owth a toothy grin. "Definitely hunting down that stash!"

"So, are you going to get to Professor Oak's early this time around?" He asked, deciding to change the subject.

"And not get Pikachu again? No thanks." Ash replied, feeling up under the bed for anything.

"Point taken." Mew-owth watched as, deeming that search a failure, he began digging through the bedside table. "That seems too obvious a spot." He commented. "Here, This'll go much faster if we both look." He mentally thanked Arceus for just giving him the appearance of a Meowth and let loose with his telekenisis.

One by one, he dismantled the pieces of furniture in the room, extracting and examining everything, making sure he put it back as he left it. '_No sense leaving a mess, even if he'll be gone for a while.'_

"HA! Found it!" Ash yelled, pulling up a couple of loose floorboards he'd stepped on. With a flourish, he pulled out a magazine storage box. "Let's see what we got." He yanked the top off and peered in, his face turning red after a moment. "I...uh…"

"Hm?" Mew-owth looked as well. It was only half full, but the one on the top, titled 'Pokesports Illustrated' had a familiar figure on the cover, leaning affectionately against a Starmie. "Well, that makes sense. Considering how he acted, I doubt Red would've had this. A whole Ash Ketchum, on the other hand…" This time it was his turn to grin. "Have a taste for busty redheads, do we?"

Ash just took the issue out, staring at the cover the whole time. "Misty?" Sure enough, it was the youngest member of the Cerulean City gym leaders, with her hair down and wearing a pink slingshot bikini. However, this Misty had ample proof that puberty had smiled on her. The material somehow managed to hug her impressively developed breasts, giving a teasing view of her nipples and making it seem as if she just had bodypaint on. And it probably would've been if not for how the back strap bridged across her arched back, showing off a pair of firm-looking buns and surprisingly long legs. Looking at the sight, he could swear she had a heart-shaped Pokeball tattooed on her left cheek. "When the hell did she become a hottie!?"

Mew-owth looked over at the clock and made his way to the door. "I'll leave you to your...catching up."

* * *

While he wasn't a real feline Pokemon, Mew-owth would happily admit that lounging in the warm sun was quite pleasant. Stretching, he got back to this feet and looked back at the door. He'd been rather surprised to see that the door had opened outside instead of inside the house. Even more so at seeing that Ash's bedroom was somewhat off from the main building, seeing Delia Ketchum through the kitchen window confirmed this. Like he'd moved out, but didn't at the same time.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting experience." He told himself, watching a couple of Farfetch'd flying overhead. Then again, it already was in a way; apparently in this world, at least according to Arceus, trainers were more or less considered adults once they received their starter Pokemon. It did make sense in a way. After all, they were heading out on their own into a world filled with creatures that could do...well, damn near anything. And some had a reputation for being nasty. He was proof enough before he met Ash.

"Meowth?" He spun around to see Delia looking at the window at him.

"Yes, Mrs. Ketchum?" Thankfully, Arceus had let him know that to Ash's mom and most of Pallet Town, he was a wild Pokemon that had taken a preference to hanging out at the Ketchum residence, and that he'd learned to talk while there. A fairly basic, yet convenient backstory for him if he did say so.

"Do you know if Ash is up? He's going to miss his chance if he doesn't hurry."

"I'll go check." He quickly headed back to the room, cursing himself for losing track of time and hoping Ash was finished. "Ash, are you…?" He trailed off for a second when he saw Ash was done and already getting dressed.

Now that he had a moment to examine things, Mew-owth noticed that he was considerably taller. When they first met, he remembered Ash being around five and a half feet. Now, he stood at a good six feet. Possibly a couple inches over that. His hair seemed to have taken traits from both his halves, now resting in a sort of fluffy bedhead style. He also saw that while he was no Machoke, there was some visible definition. '_Mental note: if a girl sees him without a shirt on, make sure I'm not in between them.'_

He noted that Ash's attire was somewhat different now as well. Instead of the Pokemon League Expo hat ('_he must not have won one, or entered this time around' _Mew-owth thought), his was jet black with a white Pokeball emblem on it. He still had the black t-shirt and gloves, though his coat was dark blue with red trim around the waist and opening. And his pants were tucked into a pair of black and red hightops.

"Well, how do I look?" He asked, adjusting his cap.

"Like a guy who's currently running late to get a Pokemon, according to his mother." Mew-owth replied, pointing to the clock.

"Oh shit!" He yelped. "I gotta get going!"

"But you wanted to be late!"

"Yeah, but I'd prefer not to have to deal with Gary's grandstanding." He made sure everything to where it was and rushed out, Mew-owth right behind him. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Mom!" He called out, running to Professor Oak's lab.

"I'll go ahead and get breakfast on the way then!" Delia called back.

Ash was seriously tempted to kick in his Aura power to get there quicker, but thought against it.. During his training, Arceus taught him that while Aura let you pick up on the minds and actions of others, and detect the Auras of others, it could be used to enhance speed and strength as well. So far he could safely shatter a four-by-six plank. Using it on full he could dent a steel plate, though it hurt like hell. Speed-wise, he could hit thirty miles an hour, except he only had ten minutes at best before it left him winded.

"Aw crap…" Ash muttered, realizing that history was about to repeat itself. A small crowd was gathered around the one person he didn't want to run into today, complete with his cheerleader squad. "Maybe if we just keep running."

Unfortunately, said person spotted him. "Well, well, look what the Meowth dragged out!" The unmistakably smug tone of Gary Oak rang out as he stepped out into Ash's way, forcing him to grind to a halt. "So, where's your start-" There was a collective gasp from the group and a few of the cheerleaders as Ash quickly put up a hand to stop him.

"Gary, we both know what you're trying to pull." Ash muttered, looking less than amused and pointing to the Pokeball in Gary's hand. "I can see you've already gotten a Pokemon, so this whole thing is to get everyone to cheer and stroke your already huge-ass ego. And you thought going out of your way to try and rub it my face would boost it even more."

"Hey! You-you can't do that to Gary!" One of his cheerleaders shouted.

"Yeah! He's Professor Oak's grandson! You're just a-!"

"I _know_ who he is." He pinned the girl with a glare, making her squeak at the tone he used. "I also don't care and have more important things to do right now. So, Gary, I'll leave you to your...admirers." With that, he stepped around the gobsmacked teen and resumed his trek.

"Arrogance doesn't suit you. Not that it really does for anyone." Mew-owth commented, running to catch up with Ash.

"I can't believe him!" The first cheerleader fumed.

"You gotta admit...that was kind of impressive." A third chimed in, a noticeable blush on her cheeks. "Never seen anyone shut Gary down like that

"Who cares? You see those biceps!?" A fourth giggled, her face even redder. "Woo!"

Cheereader Four looked down at the 'I 'heart' Gary Oak' shirt she had on." Think he might have an opening for a cheer squad?"

Meanwhile, Gary just stared as Ash and the Meowth walked off. "W…what just happened!?"

* * *

"Well, I have to say, you took the wind out of his sails." Mew-owth said, once they neared the Oak residence.

"After how smug he was the first time, cutting him off would be a lot more satisfying. We might've buried the hatchet after the Indigo Conference, but until then, he never missed a chance to remind me that I was right behind him." Ash snorted in annoyance. "Didn't help that a few people in town helped by putting him on a pedestal, just 'cause he's the Professor's grandson. Maybe...just maybe, this'll get him to pull his head out a little earlier."

"Perhaps. For now, though, I believe we have a certain electric mouse to meet again."

"Right." The two entered the lab to find Oak jotting down something on a clipboard. "Professor Oak? I'm here for my starting Pokemon."

The man looked up. "Hm? Oh, Ash. And Meowth..._I really wish you'd let me study you._" He finished, slightly under breath but still loud enough for them to hear.

Mew-owth simply gave a feline grin. "And I told you if you could catch me, then you could. And you haven't."

"No…" Oak hung his head.

Ash raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Mew-owth simply shrugged. "He saw me while I was having a...discussion with one of the local Pokemon." He made sure to leave out the fact he was threatening to toss that Rhyhorn like a shuttlecock if it didn't stop mocking the pink on his tail. "Anyway, after fangirling..."

"I did not!" Oak protested. "I was simply caught off-guard by a Pokemon that could communicate in a human tongue."

"Right." Mew-owth glance his way. "After you fangirled, you begged me to let you run a few tests on me to see if this was possible to replicate, or a one in a million shot. And I agreed to, if you could capture me."

"I came close one time…"

"You tried to pretend you were an Oddish."

Ash quickly, and loudly, cleared his throat to get their attention. "While this is entertaining...can I get my starting Pokemon?"

"Oh, yes, right." Doing his best to look dignified after having an argument with a Pokemon - and losing - he turned over to where a trio of pokeballs were sitting. "I'm afraid I have good new and bad news. The bad new is, there are only three starters; a Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle...and Gary just left with the last one."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"The good news is, I do have one Pokemon-" There was a sudden 'POP' of a pokeball opening, followed by a mass of crackling electricity rocketing it's way towards Ash.

"PIKA PI!"

"Wha...?" Oak's jaw dropped a little as the Pikachu he'd recently caught zipped up onto Ash's shoulder and started chattering excitedly. While he couldn't catch what was being said, Ash and Mew-owth, on the other hand…

"Holy hell, it's about time you got here, Ash!" Pikachu ranted, stretching to get a crick out of his back. "What the heck kept you!? You _know_ I hate being cooped up in that thing!"

"Sorry, but I had to make sure we still met up! I only got to choose you 'cause I was late last time!"

"So? You could've gotten here at Eleven! Why'd you wait until Two?"

Ash scratched the back of his head. "I...got a little distracted." They both caught the snort of amusement from Mew-owth.

Hearing this, Oak's jaw dropped even farther. "Ash...y-you can speak Pokemon?" He looked like was about to dive over the table. "This is unbelievable! Hearing Meowth was unreal enough, but.. What were you two talking about?"

"Uh...nothing important." Ash and Mew-owth both took a step back

"Ah, keeping things on the down low except for those who know?" Pikachu gave a knowing wink. "Gotcha! Sooo, should I be zapping you then?"

He shrugged. "Not unless you really want to. Was hit with Thunderbolt so much in the last time, I think I've gotten a tolerance to it."

"Ok." Pikachu cracked his knuckles. "Piiikaaa...CHUUU!" Mew-owth quickly threw up a shield around himself as Ash was engulfed in a massive burst of lightning that lasted for several seconds.

"Feel better?" He asked once the shock stopped, not even registering it.

"Just like old times." Pikachu said wistfully. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out there and get the band back together!"

"Thanks, Professor. Now I gotta head back home to eat and get packed. Bye!"

"Good luck, Ash. Huh, that…that's new." Oak commented after they'd, noticing that Ash looked completely unharmed from the surge. He mentally added that to his 'stuff to research list'. _That and Pikachu. It had been antagonistic towards literally every other human that so much as got near it, yet it was instantly overjoyed to see Ash. Like they were old friends.'_ He mulled over it before finally landing on the only rational reason. '_That boy must have a supreme natural talent as a trainer'_

Outside, Mew-owth picked up on the professor's thoughts and couldn't help himself, letting out a raspy cackle.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, guess this is it, isn't it?" Delia spoke up once breakfast was over. She was currently scratching Pikachu's head and waiting while Ash finished packing up. Mew-owth was nearby polishing off the last few pieces of bacon. "Heh, I know this will probably sound cliche', but it honestly does feel like yesterday when he saw a Pokemon for the first time. And now…"

"Feeling a bit of Empty Nest Syndrome, Mrs. Ketchum?" He asked.

"A little." A sigh escaped her lips. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him, honestly; but I'm still going to miss him."

"Par for the course in being a good parent, isn't it?" Pikachu asked, Mew-owth translating for him. "Be a little hard to respect you if you didn't."

"He's got a point." The disguised Pokemon added. "Though, if it helps, he'll be back in time for the Indigo Conference. That and we'll remind him to call whenever he gets the chance."

This seemed to cheer her up some. "Yeah, you're right. Both of you. Just going to be a little odd having no one else here, at least, aside from Professor Oak's visits."

A couple of minutes later, Ash came back with his gear. "Ok, guess we better get going."

"Take care, sweetie." Delia said, going over to kiss him on the cheek. "You sure you have everything? Clothes?"

"Enough for a week before they need washing."

"Money?"

"All the cash I've saved up for the last three years."

"Other stuff?"

"Comb, toothbrush, deodorant, even that body spray you thought it'd be amusing to get me."

"Ok." She grinned and hugged him. "Be careful, all right? And call me as soon as you can."

"I will. Come on, guys." Ash said, watching Mew-owth and Pikachu head out the door. "Bye, Mom."

"Bye." Soon as the door closed, she looked around. "Well, this is going to be a new experience."

* * *

They were just reaching the road leading out of town when they heard someone calling out.

"Ash! You forgot this!" Professor Oak called out, holding out a Pokedex and a Pokeball belt.

'_Oh crap! Can't believe I did that!'_ Ash thought. "Oh, heh. Thanks, Professor." He said, securing the equipment. '_At least Gary wasn't here to see that. He'd jump on it like a Primape."_

'_Well, given what's transpired so far today, I'd say it's understandable.' _Mew-owth's voice echoed faintly in his head.

"Now, you better hurry. Odd's are Gary's probably making a Beedrilline towards the nearest gym, won't take him long with that car." Oak scratched his head. "How'd he convince those girls to drive him, anyway?"

"Ah, probably too lazy to put the effort in." Ash mutters. "Anyway, he might have a car, but I got something I doubt he'll ever do."

"Hm?" Oak watched as he zipped both Pokemon up into his coat. Suddenly both of Ash's lower legs were were wrapped in a bluish-white light, right before he took off at a speed that was normally reachable only while riding one.

"Bye!" Ash's voice trailed off as he vanished around the bend, leaving a gobsmacked professor.

Once he was able to gather his thoughts, Oak could only respond in one way. "Wha-what just _happened_!?"

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Pikachu yelled, feeling the breeze in his face. "Now THIS is traveling!" He laughed at a certain Spearow that squawked in surprise as they dashed past. "Not this time, beaky!"

Mew-owth let out a smirk of his own before it turned into a look of recalling. "Ash, you may want to slow down. I think we passed the four mile marker back there. Also, there's something we need to take care of before we continue."

"Ok." He was still working on his stops, so he needed another forty feet or so of deceleration before they came to a standstill. Once that happened, he let them both out. It'd be a bit before he make that sprint again, so they continued at a more sedate pace.

"I want you to use a Pokeball on me." Mew-owth said, his tone surprisingly calm.

"You...you want me to catch you?" Ash looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"To put it bluntly, last thing I want to deal with people trying to catch me if they learn I'm a wild Pokemon. Especially since my current form is a Shiny. I've already had to dissuade a couple of trainer hopefuls back in Pallet Town from the idea, and while the looks on their faces was amusing, it gets old rather fast. So at least doing this will nip that problem in the bud. Also, catching me will allow you to send me out in battles." The Scratch Cat imitator's grin widened.

Ash mulled over it for a moment. Near as he knew, there wasn't a rule saying a Pokemon couldn't make itself look like another. Hell, dittos did that all the time, but no one ever complained about that. Besides, Mew-owth was right about it keeping others from bugging him with attempted captures. "Ok." He unclipped a ball and activated it. "Here you go."

He tossed it to Mew-owth, who let it bounce off his head and suck him in. It flickered once, twice, and three times before letting out the familiar 'ding' of a successful capture. A few seconds later, and he was back out.

"Huh, so that's what the inside of a Pokeball is like." Mew-owth mused. "A little on the dull side, though."

"Now you know why I hate being in mine." Pikachu replied. "They never tell you that it's boring as hell in those things! Could at least add a tv or something in it!"

"Ok, got one more thing to take care of, then we can get down to business." Ash said as he took a look at their surroundings, a satisfied look crossing his face. "Yeah, this spot's familiar."

"What are you…?" Pikachu started asking when he saw him walk over to the nearby stream." Wait, isn't that the one we fell in last time? Ash, what are you gonna do?"

"Meet you guys downstream!" He said, hopping into the water, The current quickly brought him along.

"ARE YOU NUTS!" Pikachu yelled, running to try and keep pace. Unfortunately, the current proved to be a little faster. "Ash, there are _less_ Zubatshit insane ways to meet a girl! At least wait for us!"

"Insane, yes. But this way'll certainly get her attention. Can't deny that." Mew-owth said, levitating them both to catch up.

* * *

**MISTY'S POV**

Watching the bobber on her fishing never leave its spot, something it'd been doing the last hour or so, Misty let out a dejected groan. "Why did I think there'd be anything here?" She asked herself. She'd been there for a few hours and had yet to get so much as a nibble. "Maybe I should just try somewhere else."

She started to get up when her pole suddenly bowed towards the water, forcing her to brace herself. "Whoa!" She yelped, pulling as hard as she could. "Maybe it's a Kingdra!" Her feet dug into the dirt as her catch pulled back. "O-or a Poliwrath! Come on, you rascal!" With on a near warcry, she tugged with everything she had, falling backwards as her prize came flying out.

Hearing it thump onto the ground beside her, she quickly grabbed a Pokeball. "Got...you…" Her voice faded as she saw what, or rather, _who_ she'd caught. Sitting up a couple feet away was a young man, noticeably taller than her.

The Pokeballs on his belt showed he was a trainer, but it was the way his soaked shirt clung to a clearly defined chest, along with the look he was giving her, that had her face turning redder than a Vulpix. '_Omigosh!' _She squealed internally, unable to believe her luck. She was hoping to catch a new water Pokemon, or some lunch at the very least. Instead, she'd landed a cute boy, one that somehow looked familiar.

"Heh, hey Misty." He said, catching her off guard. "Long time no see."

"Wha...?" She looked at him in utter confusion. "How...how do you know my name?"

Instead of answering, he glanced over at her bike while getting back to his feet. "Heh, don't have a mess of Ppearows after me this time, so don't have to worry about replacing your ride this time, huh?"

The moment he said that, she twitched slightly as memories flooded her mind and a she found herself immediately remembering. "Ash.."

"Yep. I know, I look a lot different now-"

"ASH!" She cried out happily, tackling him. The impact proved to be enough to knock him several feet back. By the time they landed, she had both her arms and legs around him and her lips locked furiously onto his. "Mmmm.." She purred, sinking blissfully into the situation until she realized exactly what she'd done, especially as she felt his hands resting on her ass.

With an embarrassed squawk, she leaped off him, her face bright red. "Hehe, s-sorry, dunno what...that is, I...oh wow…"

* * *

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Misty." He said, getting up again. "Didn't mean to grab you there." '_Did feel nice, though.' _"Hang on, let me deal with this." He pulled his coat off and started to wring it out. "Gotta admit, you look good."

'_In more ways than one.' _He thought, finding it hard to tear his gaze off her. While she still dressed like she did the first time they met, it was a considerably different style. Her yellow top now resembled a zip-up leotard, cut off just high enough to give a peek of her ample breasts. A pair of daisy dukes so tight they looked like a thong on her figure rested on her hips, and a pair of red suspenders that looked like they were made to hold her shorts up, but they only succeeded in accentuating her curvaceous figure. "Look amazing…" He added under his breath.

"Oh, heh, th-thanks." She blushed cutely, digging the toe of her shoe in the dirt. "You look pretty good too, now that you-" Her voice cut off with a squeak as she watched him pull his shirt off, showing of a torso that had her hormones singing in delight. He worked on wringing his shirt out as best he could, causing a few stray trickles of water to run down his stomach.

"Finally! I didn't think we went THAT far last time. Hey, Misty, long time no…see?" Pikachu called out once he and Mew-owth caught up, trailing off when he saw her tackle a shirtless Ash. "Uh…"

"Hm, look at that interesting cloud." Mew-owth tapped Pikachu on the shoulder. "Looks a bit like an Arcanine."

"Oh, oh yeah!" He quickly joined him in examining the cloud. "Kinda turns into a Glaceon if you squint."

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Misty panted, kissing him with everything she had. She mentally smiled when she felt his hands on her rear again, the light squeeze showing this time it wasn't by accident.

"Same." He managed to get out, gently digging his fingers into the firm globes and being rewarded with a soft moan.

The two lost themselves in each other's embrace until a loud throat clearing made them look over at the Pokemon. "Not to disrupt this rather touching moment, no pun or sarcasm intended, But…" Mew-owth pointed to some stormclouds heading their way, a rumble of thunder accentuating the sight. "I strongly suggest we find a place to bunk down for the time being."

"Yeah, we electric types might not mind a little lighting, but the voltage always leaves me wired for a while." Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder, tapping a foot on the muscle. "Damn, Ash! You haven't missed shoulder and chest day at all!"

"Huh, not sure what's odder; that I just understood your Meowth, or I'm not as surprised as I should be." Misty commented.

"It's a long story, but right now he's got a point. We better find shelter." Ash said, stuffing the soaked shirt into his bag. No point putting it back on if they get rained on.

"Well, I remember passing a small cave on the way here." Misty pointed off down the road. "If we're quick, we should get there before it gets bad."

As she gathered up her stuff, Mew-owth felt the need to state something. "Interesting. Ash, she does have a tattoo there." He pointed to her rear where the 'Pokeheart' was.

"Oh, heh.." Misty blushed again. "Yeah, my sisters took me partying when I became a trainer. Think I had a little too much, because it's kind of a blur after that, and woke up the next morning with it. My sisters wouldn't let me get rid of it; saying it's my 'lesson to be more responsible'"

"Actually kind of cute." Ash replied. "And the spot you pick for it is pretty nice to look at too." He grinned when her cheeks turned even redder.

"Wait..how did you know I had one?"

"The issue of PokeSports Illustrated that has you on the cover." Mew-owth answered. "It's one of the magazines he had hidden in his room."

"Oh…" She smiled and bit her lip. "Well, I still have the bikini, though it's probably a little small for me now." She stepped up until she and Ash were almost touching. "Play your cards right, and maybe you'll get to see for yourself." This time it was _his_ turn to turn red as she kissed him and turned back to packing up. Once she was done, they all headed to the bike. "Always wondered why I got a two-seater."

"Dibs on the back!" Ash promptly hopped on the rear seat.

* * *

**AN: **Just a quick thanks to Crossoverparinglover for the heads up about what to expect in the fandom.

**AN2:** Also, due to not wanting to get jumped on for it, there'll be a higher rated alternative on Ao3.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty watched Ash work on adjusting the seat a bit before her curiosity got her. "Um, Ash, I already had the front set up, so you'd be getting the back anyway." She commented, hopping on. "So, why call dibs?"

"Figured there'd be a hell of a view from it." He got on and they took off as soon as Mew-owth and Pikachu joined them.

"What do you mean?" She looked back to see that he was looking right at her. And since she was leaning forward a bit, that gave him an optimal view of her rear. He looked up and they made eye contact.

"I was right."

She blushed brightly at that, but it didn't stop her from upping the ante a bit. "Oh?" Leaning back far enough for him to look over her shoulder, she slowly unzipped her top almost all the way, giving him a full view of the valley between her breasts, along with a teasing hint of areola. "Sure that's the _only_ view you like?" She smirked as the first few drops of rain landed on her breasts running down into her valley.

This time it was his turn to blush again. "You make a compelling argument."

***KRA-BOOM!***

"We better pick up the pace, that sounded close." Ash, looking up to see the rain gradually coming down faster. "_Really_ close."

"It's right over - Yeek!" She yelled when the main body of the storm reached them, dousing all four in a veritable wall of water. "That's cold!" Thankfully, she managed to point them to the cave. They agreed to worry about the bike later and ran in. The cave itself wasn't very big, but it was dry, and had enough room to set up a somewhat comfortable two-person camp.

"That was close." Ash muttered, shaking the excess water out of his hair. "Or maybe not. I'm soaked."

"Wow, talk about a gullywasher!" Pikachu squinted out into the deluge.

Mew-owth frowned. "I believe we're going to be here a while"

* * *

It took a few minutes, but they were able to scrounge up enough twigs and straw on the cave floor to get a campfire going. "May as well get comfortable." Ash took his jacket off and pulled the wet shirt out of the pack, setting them nearby to dry. "Now I'm glad Mom had me get a waterproof bag." He looked relieved as he pulled out a canteen and pack of freeze-dried food. "Stuff's not great, but it's some...thing…" His voice faded when he saw Misty, her back to him, pull her top off and adjust her suspender straps.

"When in Rome." She said, turning around to show the straps were strategically covering her nipples. Though he could see their outline. She strutted by and laid it beside his shirt before sitting with him.

"Well, I believe I'm going to get some shuteye until the rain's done." Mew-owth said, somewhat quickly. He quickly used his telekinesis to tear a couple of loose rocks from the wall, making an alcove

Pikachu caught on as well, forcing a yawn. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." With that, both Pokemon curled up and worked on letting sleep take them.

* * *

Using one of their sleeping bags for a makeshift seat, Misty and Ash bundled up under a blanket. She snuggled up against him, getting an arm around her. "I have to admit, this is a lot more fun than the first time we met."

"I'll say, better rain than an angry flock of Spearow." He ran his fingers along her side, making her squeak and laugh. "Or a deep-fried bicycle."

"True, but there's one other thing I'm enjoying more this time around." There was a noticeable purr as she said that.

"What's tha-aaht?" Ash found himself pulled down onto the bag, and on top of Misty.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Ketchum." Her voice was a lusty growl as she captured his lips in a searing kiss.

He was understandably surprised at the assertiveness she was showing...for about two seconds, then slid one hand over her thigh while his other moved up under her suspender strap.

* * *

"Mmm..hm?" Ash yawned and drowsily sat up from under the blanket. As he did, he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was faint, but there. He also noted that the rain had finally stopped, though it was getting late by now.

It was then he saw it, or to be exact, her; sailing out past a break in the clouds was Ho-Oh, a multi-colored corona trailing behind her just like the first time he saw her. He smiled '_Sorry, Ho-Oh, not making that wish this time.'_

A familiar voice echoed in his head in response. '_That's a mistake I don't think either us are gonna make. See you in Johto, Ash!'_

He grinned and watched as the Legendary flew off, vanishing behind the clouds.

"Ash…?" Misty called out sleepily. "I'm still feeling cold."

He grinned, and after giving the sky one last look, walked back over to her.

**AN: ** archiveofourown works / 17981768 / chapters / 42474692 for lemon(s)


	6. Chapter 6

As the sun finally came out the next morning, Ash and the others were back on the road. The ground was too muddy, and the bike itself was soaked, so they agreed to walk it until they got to town.

They'd covered about a half mile when Misty looked back at him. "Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really know a better way to ask this, but...all the stuff I'm remembering; Brock joining us, our run-ins with Team Rocket, all the people and Pokemon I remember us meeting, and those other girls you traveled with...did all that really happen? If it did, then...why are we back here, but, well, different? And why do I have memories of chasing after a boy named Red too?"

"Pretty much because we did do all that. And Red...was part of me, literally. The whole thing started with an unintended wish Ho-Oh granted."

"Ho-Oh?"

"Yeah, when I first started, part of me hoped my travels wouldn't end. And...there was a communication error, and she enlisted Palkia's help. He's a legendary from the Sinnoh region." He added, seeing her confusion at the name. "I was time-locked as a ten-year old, which called for part of me to be removed so I stayed a kid. That part became Red, and was moved to a mirror world." He explained how he was pulled to Arceus' realm during the fight with team Plasma.

"But...then how come no one ever noticed you didn't age? I mean, that's not something you can really hide, can you?"

"Palkia put something called a 'mnemonic dampener' on me to keep others from seeing it. Ho-Oh wasn't too thrilled about learning that. Something about how it could've made people not even remember that I existed."

"Hang on, then...could that have been part of why we never saw through all of Team Rocket's lame disguises?" It was pretty easy to tell that she had wanted to scream and/or headdesk at that. "Wait, does that mean we'll be able to get the drop on them, or will they remember too?"

"That remains to be seen." Mew-owth commented. "Arceus didn't specify entirely on how things would be changed when the two worlds meshed together."

"Oh, heh. Almost forget. Misty, you don't remember Mewtwo by any chance, do you?"

She scratched her head. "I'm not really sure. I mean, I remember hearing rumors about a legendary named that in Red's world, but…"

"Here, I believe this'll help." Mew-owth's eyes glowed as he undid the memory wipe.

Misty blinked and shook her head. "Wha...M-Mewtwo?" She looked at him. "When…? How?"

"It's Mew-owth for now, but yes. Arceus asked me to come along to assist Ash in carrying on his aura training. That and he offered to help bring back a friend I'd lost a long time ago."

"Oh." She responded. "Should I be worried that I'm taking this a lot better than I think I should?"

"It probably hasn't sunk in fully yet."

"Wait, it just occurred to me." Pikachu spoke up. "Does that mean we have to deal with another Mewtwo on New Island?"

After translating for Misty, Mew-owth grinned slightly. "If so, then I'm looking oddly forward to giving my 'little-brother' an early wake-up call."

* * *

It wasn't long before the multi-story buildings of Viridian City came into view. "Whew, we made it." Misty sighed in relief. "Can get my Pokemon checked on. And I think we could both use a shower."

"I agree." Mew-owth briefly waved a paw in front of his nose. "The... aroma you two have is a tad strong."

"Yeah, I know humans don't have the same kinda sense of smell as Pokemon, but I doubt they'll have that much trouble whiffing that. Dang!" Pikachu kept moving to stay upwind.

"Oh, ha-ha." Ash rolled his eyes a little. "Come on."

"Ash, how are you able to understand Pikachu, anyway?" She asked. "Meow - I mean, 'Mew-owth' can talk like us, but…"

"Well, it's kind of one of the effects from my aura training and how close I am with the Pokemon I had. I remember, while traveling with May and her brother, a Lucario who could use it to communicate. I _might_ be able to talk to yours, but not sure at the moment."

"What the heck's 'aura'?"

"Only really know what I've learned so far..."

* * *

"...I can dent a steel plate at best, but it hurts like hell. Think I broke a finger first time I tried it." By the time he was done explaining, they'd arrived at the Pokemon Center. And from the looks of things, they weren't the only one. There were at least half a dozen other trainers in the front lobby, and a lot of there were talking about Officer Jenny's warning about the Pokemon poachers.

'_Isn't this where you first encountered those three members of Team Rocket?' _Mew-owth's voice echoed in Ash's head.

'_Yeah. Was the first time I ever heard of Team Rocket as well. This time, though, we're gonna be ready for them.' _He responded while helping Misty lock the bike up.

A couple of the female trainers there blushed when they saw Ash in just his jacket, but backed off when Misty wrapped her arms around him and glared. Once that was done, they headed to the counter.

"Welcome to the Viridian City Pokecenter!" Nurse Joy chirped. "What can I do for you?"

"Misty, while you do this, I'm gonna let my mom know I'm here." Ash gestured to the nearby phone.

"Ok." Misty watched him head over it before Pikachu tapped her arm.

"Pika pikachu pika-pi!"

"Pikachu and I are going to see what they have in the cafeteria." Mew-owth translated, surprising the nurse a little.

"A Meowth that can talk? That's new for me. And a Shiny to boot."

"You're not the first to react like that." He said, heading off with Pikachu."

"Pi-pikachu pi?"

"What is it with you and ketchup?"

* * *

"Hello?" Delia's face showed up on the screen when she answered.

"Hey Mom. Just calling to let you know I made it to Viridian City."

"Already?" She didn't even bother hiding the surprise in her voice. "But you just left yesterday! It took your father almost a week to get there."

"Heh, let's just say I managed to shave some travel time." He chuckled. "Would've gotten here a little earlier, but I got caught in that storm."

"Storm? Honey, are you all right? You're not coming down with a cold, are you!?"

"Mom, I'm ok. Just getting a shower and something to eat, then we'll be on our way."

"Ok, just...just be careful. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom. I'll call again when I get to Cerulean City."

He started to hang up when Professor Oak's face popped into the screen. "Oh, hello, Ash. Nice job on reaching Viridian City so fast, on foot no less!"

"Professor? What are you...?"

Delia snapped her fingers. "Oh right, I almost forgot.; you know where Meowth is? Professor Oak's been looking for him."

"He's here with me, actually." Ash held up one of the in-use Pokeballs. "He wanted to come along, so he ask me to catch him to keep from having to deal with other trainers chasing him."

Oak's shoulders drooped. "You did? Darn it...hang on, if you caught him before you even left…Wah-wahahaha!" He suddenly burst out laughing. "This is too good! Gary was so confident about 'always being one step ahead' that he bet me he'd have a full team before you even caught one!"

"Somehow, I'm not surprised he'd do that." Ash muttered. '_Gary, you're still a prick.'_

"Not only that, but Meowth's a shiny!" The laughter got louder. "The irony is delicious! I can't wait to see his expression when he finds out!"

Ash watched the older man try to stay standing while Misty's arm wrapped around him. "It's going to be a little while before my Pokemon are cleared, so we have some time to kill." She said.

"Ash, who's that?" Delia gave her a mildly suspicious eye.

"Huh?" Oak managed to steady himself long enough to look. "Oh, I recognize you. Misty Waterflower; one of the Cerulean City gym leaders, right?"

"More or less." Misty blushed a little, before kissing Ash. "And Ash Ketchum's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!?" Delia and Oak blurted together.

"My boy already has a girlfriend?" Delia look like she wasn't sure if she should be startled or happy. Oak, on the other hand, fell over in another peal of laughter.

"Even better! Gary has cheerleaders, but Ash is dating a gym leader!"

"In all honesty...I'm not really sure how I should feel about this. But, if my son is happy, then that's good enough for me." She looked Misty in the eye. "Just remember; gym leader or not, hurt him and I'll drop on you like a PMSing Kangaskhan. Got it?"

Misty wasn't sure what unnerved her more, the threat itself, or the fact Ash's mother delivered it so cheerfully. "G-got it."

* * *

"You mom is...kinda scary when she wants." Misty admitted after the call. They were currently relaxing in one of the rooms, and she was getting out some clean clothes. The towel she had on hugged her curves.

"Yeah, she can be at times, but look on the bright sight. She didn't threaten you to get away from me."

"True…still scary, though." She got her stuff ready and went "Say, Ash, wanna help me save some water with this shower?" Winking, she headed to the bathroom, the towel slipping off as she entered it.

Ash looked at the towel, then the still open door, then back to the towel.

His clothes were soon strewn around the room when the door closed, followed by Misty's giggling.

* * *

"That's another group cleared." Joy said to herself, ticking off a freshly treated batch of Pokemon. "Chansey, could you-" Before she could finish, however, there was a sudden crash as two Pokeballs came breaking through one of the skylights.

"What the!?" Next thing she knew, an Ekans and Koffing were out and causing havoc. The Koffing immediately went about using Smog to throw up a smoke screen while the Ekans went after the power, plunging the center into darkness.

The sudden attack, coupled with the noise from the emergency smoke alarms going off, threw the remaining trainers into confusion. All of them scrambled about, shouting and crying out, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Prepare for trouble!" A cocky female voice called out.

"Make it double!" This time it was male.

"Who's there!?" Coughing from the smoke, Nurse Joy squinted in the direction of the voices

"To protect the world from-"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail! Mew-owth, Psychic!"

"Iron what?"

"PIKA!"

"With pleasure!"

Without warning, a Pikachu came sailing out from the smoke, tail glowing. The attack struck the Koffing full-on, sending it crashing into the far wall. Meanwhile, The Ekans was lifted up in a purple-pink glow before it too was launched into the wall beside its teammate, knocking them both out.

"Who did that!" The female shouted indignantly. "We were in the middle of our motto!"

The male chimed in. "Indeed! And sneak attacking our Pokemon!? That's just rude!"

"You're one to talk about sneak attacks, Team Rocket!" Without Koffing to sustain the smoke, it quickly dispersed to reveal Ash and Misty, both in towels and lingering soap suds.

It also unveiled the three familiar members of Team Rocket; Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"So, someone here knows of…" Jessie trailed off as she looked at Ash. "Of...of…" Her cheeks slowly reddened.

"Um...ok, before we continue. I have questions." James pointed at them. "What the heck is 'Iron Tail'? And...why are you both in towels? Did we interrupt something?"

"Yes." Ash deadpanned.

"And it's _quite_ aggravating." Misty added through slightly gritted teeth.

"So neither of us are feeling very patient right now."

"A-are those _hickies_?" James did his best to keep from staring at the circular mark on Ash's neck. And doubly so for the one peeking out the top of Misty's towel on her breast.

Misty crossed her arms. "Yes. And no, you can't see the others we gave each other!"

"_Others_?" Jessie asked absentmindedly, slowly looking Ash up and down, along with a somewhat perverse giggle that got louder the more she did.

"I-wha..?" James slapped himself to try and get his thoughts back on track. "I...I'm not really into r-redheads, personally."

"Oh-ho-ho...you could polish a Shellder on those abs!" Jessie giggled, drooling visibly before what her teammate said snapped her out of it. "What's THAT supposed to mean, you perv!?" She smacked him in the head.

"Ow! _YOU'RE_ one to talk, Miss 'polish-a-Shellder'!" He smacked her back.

Mew-owth gave his 'counterpart' an annoyed glare. "And you interrupted me and Pikachu while we were enjoying a pizza."

"And I had extra ketchup on my slice!" Pikachu snapped.

Meowth's jaw dropped substantially. "You...you can talk too!?"

"Yes. Your point?

"I dunno what's hoiting woise, da fact you're a shiny, or da baritone!" Meowth's ears drooped.

Mew-owth smirked. "And my grammar is better."

"Dat's just hittin' below da belt!"

"Ok, at interesting as this is, it's time for you three to leave." Misty cut in, annoyance etched on her face. "Ash and I have more important things to get back to."

"'Ash'?" James tilted his head. "Why does that name sound familiar…?" He looked at Ash. "We...don't owe you money or something, do we?"

"Let's just say we've ran into each other more than I like. Pikachu…" Ash looked at his electric teammate. "Thunderbolt."

* * *

Outside, Officer Jenny was on her way to the center after the emergency alert sounded. She was worried that the poachers had gotten their hands on some of the Pokemon when the center came into view and a massive bolt of electricity shot from the side of the building.

Along with three flailing figures being sent flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting ooooffffffff…!"

Stopping her motorcycle, she sat there, watching them fly off. "Well, whoever's Pokemon did that, gotta give them props."

"Ruff!" The Growlithe in her sidecar barked in agreement.

* * *

"Um, sorry about...that…" Ash gestured to the large hole the attack had put in the structure. Pieces of loose mortar and framing dropped in from it.

Nurse Joy just waved it off. "Nothing that can't be patched up. What matters is no one was hurt. More or less."

"Ok, now that _THAT'S_ out of the way…" Misty grabbed Ash's hand and started back to the room. "You have unfinished business to take care of, Ketchum!"

As she dragged him off, Mew-owth smirked. "At least we know things won't be boring."

"Just remember to leave some hot water for the others!" Joy called out teasingly, before they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Ok, so we're agreed? Dat ain't a run-of-da-mill Pikachu." Meowth said while the three of them were still airborne.

"Yeah, but I still have this suspicion we've run into those trainers before." James replied, rubbing his chin in thought. "That electricity felt oddly familiar."

"Who cares about the electricity!? Right now I'm more worried about what we're going to land on!" Jessie cried out, now that she'd snapped out of her 'hunk-vision'. "Please say it'll be something soft!"

***Wumpf**!*

Her answer came in the form of the three of them all colliding with something large...and orange. Soon as they impacted, a pair of clawed arms wrapped around them.

"Personally, I was hoping for a pile of body pillows-" She froze when something growled right above them. "But this is much worse!" She whimpered when they looked up to see the face of the Charizard that had them.

However, instead of attacking, it just looked at them and growled.

"What's it saying, Me-ouch!" Jessie yelped when a claw jabbed her.

"Um, to quote, 'I'm a guy, lady!'. And...he's demanding to know where we got launched from."

"Why should we say anything!?"

"'B-because I could always just drop you right now.'" Meowth gulped, translating the next growl.

"He makes a compelling argument. The Viridian City Pokemon center." James answered him as things clicked. "And...anyone else realize that those were 'the twerps'?"

"Now that ya mention it..." Meowth replied. "Don't seem too twerpy now, though."

Charizard tossed them onto a nearby rooftop and took off.

Jessie shook a fist at him. "Hey! A 'thank you' would be appreciated! Or at least get me his phone number!"

James sat down. "Well, this loss doesn't quite feel as embarrassing now."

"Yeah, least we're used to them beating us." Meowth added, slowly backing away from a fuming Jessie.

* * *

"Heh, never thought getting dirty while cleaning up could be that fun." Misty purred as Ash carried her out of the shower, steam wafting off their bodies.

"We should do that more often." Ash kissed her.

"Oh, we will." She stifled a yawn. "Now, though, there's something else I plan to do more of with you." She look at him cutely. "Carry me to bed?"

"You have to ask?"

*Tap tap tap*

"Did you hear that?" He asked, looking around.

*Tap tap Tap*

"Uh...Ash, it's coming from the window." Misty pointed slowly. "There's a very big Charizard looking in on us."

Ash spun around to see the bathroom window filled with the face of the Flame Pokemon. Soon as they made eye contact, it waved.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Wha-wait…" Ash's jaw dropped a little. "Charizard...? Is that...you?"

"Yep! You two finished with that human mating ritual yet? Yours seemed a lot different than the ones Damian claimed he'd done; does Misty know she sounds like an Eevee?"


	7. Chapter 7

"So...this is your Charizard…" Misty said outside the Pokemon Center, and getting a better look at it. "Shouldn't….shouldn't he be a Charmander right now, though?"

"Now that you mention it…" Ash turned him. Despite the fact he'd gained a few more inches over his old self, Charizard literally loomed over them both at nearly eleven feet. He also looked a bit more muscular than normal. "You got a lot bigger since I last saw you, too."

Charizard shrugged. "Dunno what happened. All I remember is waking up at the valley a few days ago, and getting the weird feeling that I needed to get back to Kanto on the double." He let out a chuckling growl. "Guess I know why now. So, you waiting for an invite? Pokeball me."

"Oh, yeah, heh." Ash quickly took one out and tossed it to Charizard, who promptly went in. After the usual 'beep-beep-beep-ping' of a confirmed capture, he promptly reemerged, and with a big grin, hit Ash with a Flamethrower.

"ASH!" Misty yelped, jumping back from the flames, only to stare in shock when it ended and he was completely unharmed.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" He asked, knocking a bit of soot off the brim of his cap.

Charizard just grinned cheekily.

"Just like old times, huh, Ash?" Pikachu joined in.

"ASH!" Misty looked ready to have an aneurysm. "Fire! Point blank! HOW!?"

"Oh, heh." He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I'd been hit with fire and electricity so many times, I've pretty much gotten one hell of a tolerance for it. I think they just do it now because it's funny."

She responded by slapping his arm. "Warn me next time!"

"Ah, young love." Pikachu sighed. "Wonder if I should try and get a girlfriend."

"That reminds me." Charizard stared at Ash and Misty. "It's about freaking time you two hooked up! I was starting to wonder if girls even _registered _to you, man!"

"Well, in his defense, Palkia extracted a section of his being thanks to an assumed, and misinterpreted wish, but he's in one piece now." Mew-owth explained.

"Oh. Well...now I kinda feel like a dick for how I acted last time. I mean, he had enough girls looking his way that you could make a list, and he didn't even react. Maybe it's a guy thing, but it was really hard to respect him for it." It was then that he gave Mew-owth a searching glare. "And...why do I have the feeling I remember you from somewhere? And that I feel like you owe me a rematch?" He blinked when Mew-owth undid the memory wipe on him. "Oh...yeah, you DEFINITELY owe me a rematch. Cheap-ass Pokewannabe clones..."

"All right, settle down, Charizard." Ash called out. "If it'll make you feel any better, you two can have a spar once we get outside town, all right?"

"Fine."

"Very well."

* * *

*Fwoosh!* "Dammit!" *Fwoosh!* "Son of a…! Will you stop teleporting!?" Charizard yelled as he spewed Flamethrower after Flamethrower at the - admittedly - small target. Didn't help that Mew-owth could fly too...and teleport, which just made the Flame Pokemon want to pull his hair out if he'd had any. They'd been at it for the last ten minutes, and he had yet to land a Giratina-damned thing on him! Even Ember and Wing Attack just met air as he popped around the clearing they'd found.

"Your flames...have certainly...gotten hotter." Mew-owth said between teleports. "Your timing...needs work."

"Lead the shots!" Pikachu yelled. "Up and left! The other one!"

"What do you think I'm TRYING to do!?" Charizard yelled back in exasperation, finally letting off a Dragon Rage that, unfortunately, Mew-owth also teleported away from, along with a chuckle they all heard.

"Your aim sucks!"

"Bite me!"

"Do I even want to know what they're saying right now?" Misty asked, watching the whole debacle. If it wasn't for how surreal the whole thing looked, she'd most likely be laughing her tits off right then.

"Probably not. Though it is kinda funny." Ash smirked a little at the sight. "Hey, Charizard! If he can teleport so freely, then why now try and make him use his psychics another way before going for fire?"

"Another way?" Charizard mused over that for a moment until he brightened in a moment of brilliance. "Got it! C'MERE!" He flew straight at Mew-owth, fully intent on getting the smaller Pokemon in a grapple...only to have the floating feline vanish as his claws closed around him. "Son of a Grimer-suckin' Mankey-spank!" He whirled around in an attempt to find him. "Where the hell he go this time!" His answer arrived in the form of something….or more accurately, some_one_ sitting on his head. "Ok...now you're just trolling me, aren't you?" He deadpanned.

Mew-owth's voice drifted in from behind his horns. "Depends. Is it annoying you?"

"Pretty much."

"Then yes."

"I hate you. And I hope the next time you drop a deuce, you get a turd stuck in your fur..."

Ash and Pikachu, meanwhile, were laughing their heads off, with Misty giggling once Ash caught his breath enough to translate.

"I thought those flames looked familiar!" A female voice that, some reason, Ash recognized spoke up nearby.

"Huh, I always thought trainers were supposed to find the Pokemon. Not the other way around." Misty said, pointing to the nearby road leading into the Viridian Forest.

Ash followed her hand to see a VERY familiar pair of Pokemon coming their way. "Butterfree? Pidgeot!? You guys are fully evolved tooof!?" He fell over when Pidgeot pulled a 'Misty' and took him off his feet with a tackle.

"Yeah...I think she missed you, Ash." Pikachu commented, while the Bird Pokemon nuzzled him. "Huh, you know, I'm starting detect a pattern."


	8. Chapter 8

"So, let me guess; you both woke up already fully evolved in the forest and felt like you had to start looking, right?" Pikachu asked once Pidgeot let Ash up and got pokeballed with Butterfree, though she quickly took residence on his other shoulder.

"Actually it wasn't far from Saffron City for me." Butterfree replied. "I didn't run into Pidgeot until earlier this morning."

"I woke up in the forest outside Pallet Town." Pidgeot added, making herself comfortable since he was strong enough to carry her easily. "Was really tempted to give that group of Spearow what for before I remembered they hadn't really done anything...yet."

"Well, we can ignore that for now." Misty said, after Ash translated for her. The two Pokemon were more than a bit surprised to learn exactly who Mew-owth was. Pidgeot - after her memory was restored - since she'd been on New Island. And Butterfree due to finding out Ash now had a legendary on the team.

"Yeah, we got a forest to finish going through before we hit Pewter City." Ash glanced over at Misty. "You gonna be all right going through bug-type territory again?"

"I'll be ok. They still kind of unnerve me a little, but it's nowhere near as bad as last time. Oh...um, sorry about about how I treated you when you were a Catterpie." She looked sheepishly at Butterfree.

"Eh, no harm no foul." The Butterfly Pokemon replied, getting comfortable on her head and making her giggle.

"Hey! That tickles!"

* * *

As the group made their way down the path, Ash looked at the group. He'd taken to letting his Pokemon hang around outside, so they could just pop in and out of their Pokeballs when they felt like it. This also made it easier to talk to them all at once. "Guys, I've been thinking about something; what do you feel about getting some names?"

Pikachu looked at him. "For us?"

"Yeah. I mean, 'Mew-owth' is basically a nickname, so I kinda figured you all would want some too."

Charizard didn't waste a second. "Skorch. With a 'K', so it sounds manly."

Pidgeot shook her head. "Think I'll go with 'Skye'. And you may be a Charizard, but you still act like a Charmander."

Skorch responded in the most mature way he could. With a raspberry.

Butterfree floated around for a moment and just shrugged. "Eh, think I'll stick with Butterfree. Feels kinda weird going by something else.'

"Me too." Pikachu joined in. "Pikachu kinda works for who and what I am. It's a two-for-one deal."

"Ok, so that's your choices?"

"HAAA!"

*Wa-BAM!*

*CRUNCH*

Without warning, a figure leaped out of the bushes at the the group, armed with a sword. However, the attacker didn't really get to do much before Skorch whipped around with his tail, sending them sailing into a nearby tree.

"Who the hell!?" Misty gasped, wincing a little as the intruder slid down, looking concussed.

"Think you overdid it a little." Ash said, stepping closer to the prone figure.

Skorch was unrepentant. "Well, he should've known better. Running in, swinging a piece of metal around like it's a pillow."

Once he was near enough to get a look at the person, Ash sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised, we're in bug-type territory. Misty, he look familiar?"

"Huh?" getting beside him, her jaw dropped slightly when she saw. "The samurai kid!"

Sure enough, it was the Samurai. Though he was a little older, it was the very same trainer they encountered their first time through the woods.

"You know him?" Skorch asked.

"These two ran into him before even meeting Brock." Mew-owth replied, watching as Samurai slowly came to.

"Ohhghh…" He groaned, looking more than a little shaky while he sat up. "What's a truck doing in the forest!?"

"More like a protective Charizard." Ash replied, making him jump.

"CharizaAAHHH-HAA-HAA!" He shrieked when he saw Skorch. "That thing's HUGE!"

Skorch snorted at him. "Least I don't dress like I'm in a bad kung-fu flick"

"He's with me." Ash replied, realizing he'd never asked why the guy had come at them with the sword to begin with. "Now, care to explain why you came at us-"

"That's your...you're a Pokemon trainer then!" Samurai cut him off, scrambling to his feet. "Tell me, are you from Pallet Town!?"

"I am...but what's the deal with the-" His annoyance grew when the sword got pointed at him again, closer this time.

"I have been defeated by three trainers from that town already!" Samurai yelled. "The last one, a Gary Oak, was particularly obnoxious!"

"Yeah, he's kind of a douche."

"_It just me or is he not quite the same?_" Misty whispered after he was cut off again and the guy started up about demanding Ash face him so 'he could regain his lost honor'. "_I don't remember him acting this obnoxious._"

"_May be a side effect of the meshing._" Ash replied, before the sword was back in his face.

"You accept, or are you a cow-HEY!" He protested when Ash snatched the sword out of his hands. True enough, it was blunt, probably more for just scaring Pokemon off. "Gimmie back my sword!"

"I was trying to be civil in asking why you attacked us to begin with, but I don't really give a damn anymore." Ash growled, throwing it aside. "You want a match? You got it! Mitsy, feel up for being a referee today?"

"Sure, I could use the practice." She replied.

* * *

"All right! This is a two on two Pokemon battle between Samurai of Viridian Forest, and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Ready?" Misty looked between the two trainers.

"Let's do it! Skye, up for some action?"

"You bet!" She chirped, fluttering onto the field. "Got a few new moves to try out!"

Samurai scoffed. "So, you were lucky and found a Pidgeot. I will do you no good! Pinsir, to battle!"

The Stag Beetle Pokemon hissed when it emerged from its Pokeball, giving Skye a glare.

Misty brought her hand down. "Begin!"

"Glare at this, buggy! HYPER BEAM!" She screeched, letting a familiar orange beam fire from her beak. Both trainer and Pokemon were too startled to react when it slammed into Pinsir, knocking it back several feet...past Samurai.

"Gkk…" It sputtered before passing out.

Misty winced a little before making the call. "Pinsir is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!"

"Whoa...Skye, when did you learn that!?" Ash stared in amazement.

"One of the Pidgeys overheard some trainers talk about how he'd lost to another Pidgeot who'd used it in a gym battle. So, I figured since they could learn it, I was gonna try to learn it too." She puffed out her chest proudly. "And I did!"

"Pinsir, return!" Samurai grumbled. "I do not know what deception you have pulled, but you will win no more!" He threw out another pokeball.

"Is...is he serious?" Skye asked, staring at the Metapod that he'd called out.

"Metapod! Use Harden!" He ordered

"Metapod!" The small bug type shimmered as it activated it's ability.

"Now! Use Tackle!"

"Meta!" It began hopping towards Skye

"Are...are you kidding me...?" Skye asked, she and the others looking on in abject disbelief. "I can't tell if I should feel confused or insulted!"

A short while, and several bounces later, Metapod made it to her and jumped at her chest. Then bounced off and onto its side. Skye sighed and gently pinned it down with a wing. "Just...just stop." She said. "It's embarrassing for us both."

Metapod squirmed in protest, but Skye was too strong and a lot bigger. Finally, after one more jostle, it stopped and looked at her dejectedly.

"Meta...metapod…" It said in defeat.

Skye waved her other wing to let Misty know Metapod had 'tapped out'

"Metapod surrenders! The winner is Pidgeot and this battle goes to Ash Ketchum!"

"Wow, I kinda feel bad for him." Butterfree said as Skye headed back to the group. "That was just...sad."

"Maybe we should just pretend this never happened, for all our sakes?" Pikachu suggested, while Samurai scooped up his Pokemon.

"You...you'll rue this insult, Pallet Towner!" Samurai yelled, glaring at Ash. "We will meet again, and your punishment will be at hand!" With that, he ran off into the woods.

"Seriously, what was his problem?" Misty asked once he was gone.

Ash shrugged. "I have no idea...but like I said, maybe the worlds meshing together made more differences than we thought."

They all made noises and gestures of dull confusion and went back on their way.

* * *

"Man, it feels good to be out of there!" Misty sighed once they finally reached the edge of the woods, and Pewter City was in view. "It's nice and all, but I'm just glad we didn't rile up those Beedrills"

"I'll second that!" Pikachu said.

"Same." Ash looked around. "What do you guys say to getting a bite to eat before hitting the gym?" He was met with a round of agreement.

"You think Brock'll recognize us?" Misty asked as they headed to a nearby snack cart.

"Maybe. Either way, it's gonna be a lot more interesting this time."


	9. Chapter 9

Misty tilted her head in slight bemusement as she watched her boyfriend look through his Pokedex, muttering to himself. "Ash, aren't you gonna head to the gym?" She asked, pointing to the massive boulder-like structure that was the Pewter City gym. "I mean, it's right there."

"Yeah, but finding out that Skye can do Hyper Beam now has me thinking." Ash replied, holding his Pokedex up to show her the screen had a list of moves. "You know Squirtle's Skull Bash, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know Pikachu, Goldeen, Horsea, _and_ the full Charmander evolutionary line can learn it as well!? I didn't!"

"I can learn that?" Pikachu jumped onto Misty's shoulder to read it too. "That might be fun. Probably kinda painful, but fun."

"Hell, you and Skorch can both learn _Hidden Power_, for crying out loud! All of you can!" His voice was saturated in exasperation. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone even bother with this!"

"Well, I guess a lot of trainers just go with attacks that match the Pokemon's type, like Vine Whip and Solar Beam for grass-types, or Hex and Nightshade for ghosts."

"Oh? In that case, did you know Staryu can learn Thunder and Flash Cannon?"

"Say what?" She grabbed the Pokedex when he showed her. "No one ever told me it…"

"Pi-pika!"

"Hm? Oh, Misty, apparently Staryu's a guy."

"Really?" She blinked, cut off from her potential rant. "Huh...didn't know that either…"

Ash retrieved his Pokedex and put it away. "Anyway, my point is, as a trainer, it's my duty to help my Pokemon reach their fullest potential, right?"

"More or less." Misty replied absentmindedly, still going over what she'd just heard.

"So, what's to stop me from ensuring that happens? There's no rule saying there's a move limit, is there?"

"No, not really. Near as I know, it's just assumed they can only learn a set number at once." She looked at him. "You're going to abuse that bit of info, aren't you?"

"Oh, _**maliciously**_!" The evil smile he gave her was both unnerving and slightly panty-moistening.

"Bitchin'!" Butterfree yelled, having been content just listening to them. "Besides, you had me at learning Hidden Power. When do we start?"

"Right after we get this badge." Ash motioned for them to head out. "Let's get going!"

"No you aren't." A gruff voice spoke up nearby.

"'Scuse me?" Ash asked, noting that this felt familiar when they looked at the grizzled man staring...or rather - glaring, at them.

"You're not gonna do what you're planning 'cause you're not gonna get a Boulder Badge. The fact you're here for your first badge just proves how much of a rookie you are. So just head back to wherever you're from." The man pointed towards the road leading out of town.

"Yeah, let me think about it - no." With that, Ash stepped around him, but not before giving him a dirty look. "Though I will be having a word with the gym leader about this. Misty, isn't it considered illegal to try and prevent trainers from going to a Pokemon gym when it's open?"

"Unless the gym is closed for emergencies or the gym leader is unavailable, then it's illegal and a fineable offense." Misty replied, moving to match Ash's pace.

The man just stared in disbelief at the group as they walked past him to the gym, quickly shifting to slight panic when Ash looked back at him. "I think your son's gonna want a word with you afterwards, anyway..._Flint_"

"Wha?" He nearly shrieked, quickly looking for an escape. "How'd you…?" At least, he did until he felt a tap on his shoulder and found a shiny Meowth. Floating. Beside him.

"And just in case you're attempting to get out of that..." He smirked as Flint mumbled something incoherent before a mild burst of Psychic sent him to dreamland. "For some reason, I'm thoroughly tempted to draw a penis on his face."

* * *

"Huh, so this is where you met Brock, huh?" Skorch asked when they entered the gym. He gave the sparse, rocky arena a look around. "Function over Form must be their family motto."

"Another challenger already, huh?" Brock spoke up, stepping into the room from a side entrance. He stopped when they all got a look at each other. "Never seen a trainer who'd let their Pokemon walk around like that." Pausing, he spent the next several seconds looking like he wanted to say something but couldn't phrase it properly. "Um, have we met before?"

"You might say that." Mew-owth replied, undoing the memory block for him.

Brock's face twitched briefly and he shook his head. "Ash? Misty? Pikachu?"

"Long time no see, Brock." Misty giggled at the expression he currently had.

"I have several questions. But first...I'll be right back." With that, he ran out of the gym like a man on a mission.

The others waited briefly before they all heard a shriek and the sounds of violent slapping, combined with yells and yelps. "Of all the irresponsible…!"

"I can explain - OW! Come on, Brock - OWCH! That stings!"

"You have to a LOT to answer for…!"

"I know! I know - gah! Will you please stop slapping me - my ear! My ear!"

By the time Brock returned, dragging one Flint Harrison in by his ear, Pikachu and Ash were cackling like fools. The rest joined in when they saw Flint's face had been doodled on; a penis went across his forehead and curled around his left eye, 'baka' was written on his cheek, and various scribbles dotted the rest of his mug.

Even Mew-owth's tail was flicking around with laughter at his handiwork.

"And I don't know who put all that on your face, but you deserve it!"

* * *

After the second and third oldest of Brock's siblings (Salvadore and Yolanda, if Ash remembered right) dragged their wayward pop off to continue telling him off, Brock turned his attention back to his old friends. "So, how's life treating you two this time?"

Ash shrugged. "Ah, the usual, woke up and got Pikachu, met up with Misty again…"

"Slept together." Misty joined in, grinning when he put an arm around her.

"...say what?" Brock stared at them.

"Seriously. They've been going at it like Lopunnies." Pikachu added.

"...say _WHAT_?"


	10. Chapter 10

Brock held up a finger after a recap "Ok...let me make sure I got this; because of a misinterpreted wish, part of Ash was pulled from him." He sent Geodude onto the field. "And said part became that antisocial Red kid."

Ash nodded, letting Pikachu head out. "Basically."

"Right. And that resulted in Ash being a chronic ten year old, yet we were all prevented from noticing. Arceus found out and decided that needed to be fixed, so he pulled you both into his realm, and explained things with Ho-Oh and Palkia…"

"And me." Mew-owth cut in, idly twirling a sharpie.

"And you." Brock assented. "While Red was being a twit the whole time, trying and failing to catch himself a legendary. So Arceus decided to shut him up and just fuse you two back."

"Um, begin?" Brock's eldest sibling, Forrest called out.

"Yep. And he said the two worlds meshing back together are gonna have some interesting changes..."

"PIKA!"

*CRACKLE!*

"Oh…" Brock winced when he looked at a singed Pokemon now laying on the arena floor. "Sorry, Geodude...I forgot Pikachu could do that."

"Geo." The rock-type lifted up an arm just long enough to give his trainer the finger before descending into quiet snores.

"No need to get snarky…" Brock muttered, calling him back. "Ok...I'm gonna be honest with you Ash. I can handle hearing about you being, well, two separate people before we even met, I can handle learning that Arceus actually decided you needed a do-over, and the fact that you have a legendary with you." The gym leader started shaking. "HOWEVER...the fact that you have a girlfriend before me…! I'm seventeen! Does! Not! Compute!"

"Everything that we told you, and _that's_ what has you bent out of shape?" Butterfree asked incredulously.

"It's the principal of the matter!"

"Does it help that I'm surprised that you understand Pokemon too?" Ash offered.

"Not a word!" Brock's tone refused to change. "Though I've learned to get the gist of what they mean! But that's beside the point!"

"Brock? Can we go on with the battle? You're starting to weird me out." Forrest spoke up.

"Oh, y-yeah…" Brock flushed, though Ash and Misty could tell he'd be getting back to the subject soon as they were done. "Ok, let's try upping the ante some. Steelix!"

"Huh, guess that makes sense." Pikachu contemplated the massive metal Pokemon that was looking down at him.

"Hey, Pikachu, long time no see." Steelix said, lowering down some. "Or is that short time no see…? I have no idea what the right terminology is."

Pikachu just shrugged. "Just go with it. I think the headaches'll stay away better."

"Pikachu, come on back." Ash called out. "You may be able to hit ground types, something tells me Brock's taught this old Pokemon some new tricks." He turned to the others. "Skorch, feel up for a match?"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old!" Steelix replied, mildly offended.

"Sure. This ought to be fun. Never faced the big guy in a match before." Skorch walked out, a reluctant Pikachu letting him tag in.

"...crud." Steelix sweatdropped, looking at Brock. "You want me to face him!? You know I'm weak to fire!"

"Steelix, just calm down." Brock tried to reassure his Pokemon. "Yeah, Charizard's a little bigger now…"

"A 'little'? He's almost as tall as me!" The steel-type moved over to show the height difference. "Not to mention we BOTH know how strong he is!"

"Also, it's Skorch now." The reptilian Pokemon grinned. "What's new, rocky?"

Steelix sighed. "Wondering if I should've stayed in my Pokeball. Though, guess I should be glad Ash isn't sending HIM out." He gave a pointed look at Mew-owth. "I refuse to face a freaking legendary today! Hell no!"

"Here, I'll tell you what, chill out so we can do this, and I'll show you how to do Dragon Tail."

"I can learn that?" Steelix quickly changed gears, curiosity replacing his small freakout.

"Ash was checking moves in his Pokedex. Heck, we can both learn Brutal Swing!"

"Deal!" Steelix slid back into fighting position and looked at Brock. "C'mon, let's start this! Hurry!"

"Ok, ok! Use Iron Tail!"

In an instant, the tail section of the metallic Pokemon glowed brightly. With a lunge, Steelix threw himself around, bringing the strike in.

A hard flap of his wings pulled Skorch out of the way of the attack, letting it put an indent in the rock floor. "So, evolved already too, huh?"

"Kinda surprised myself." Steelix admitted. "Woke up feeling funny after I was called out for practice, and Brock freaked out a little." He charged in for a Tackle. "What about you? Shouldn't you be a Charmander right now? Or not quite THIS big?"

"OOF!" Skorch wasn't able to get out of the way in time, but managed to grab onto Steelix's face to keep from being flung away. He dug his claws in and pushed as hard as he could, the two coming to a stop after several feel. "Yeah, not sure either. Woke up at the Characific Valley like this. Now, nothing personal!"

"Oh crap…" Steelix's eyes widened as he felt his whole body whip around, ass-over-tea kettle by way of Skorch's Seismic Toss. The entire gym shuddered a little from the impact of thirty feet of Pokemon slamming down. "Ok, I felt that."

Brock chuckled a little. "This definitely brings back memories, but don't think it's going to go the same, Ash. Steelix, let's kick it into second gear!" Something shimmered on what looked to be a lapel pin on his shirt. Something Ash quickly recognized as a Key Stone.

At the same time, Skorch spied a now glowing orb embedded in one of the ridges between Steelix's eyes. "When the hell did you get a Mega Stone!?" He yelled in surprise, quickly taking flight while the transformation took place.

Ash stared at the now Mega Steelix, watching him rise back up, and swearing he was giving a cheeky grin. "Brock? Mega. When?"

"You and me both!" Skorch added.

"Being a gym leader has its perks. After I found out he'd evolved, I put in a request to the Regional Gym Network for it."

"The what?"

"Oh, yeah, heh. I don't think we ever mentioned it." Misty chuckled a little sheepishly. "The Gym Network is where Gym Leaders send in requests to get materials that aren't really available in their area; like badge materials, berries for practice battles, and the occasional item a Pokemon needs for evolving."

"Wait, we gotta hunt down stuff like that, hoping we find what we're looking for, and you Gym Leaders can just CALL it in!?" Pikachu yelled, sparking indignantly. "I call Tauroshit! Hax!"

Skorch stared at Mega Steelix for a moment before looking back at Ash. "I want one!" He pointed at where the Steelixite was.

"Same!" Skye threw up a wing.

"Do they even come in my size?" Mew-owth asked.

"Let's worry about that later and get back to business. Skorch, give 'em some Ember!" Ash called out.

Brock was quick to respond. "Rock Throw, Steelix!" Flame met stone, and while the quintet of fireballs were enough to destroy a majority of the stony barrage, a good handful managed to survive, hitting Skorch before he could react.

"Ow! Owch! Son of a-THAT STINGS!" He protested, hitting the wall while flailing some to get his balance. "Aw man, that's gonna leave a welt! Stupid rock moves..."

"Rock Throw again! He felt that!" Brock yelled.

"Duh! Rocks freaking hurt!" Skorch retorted, seeing his opponent send out another rock flurry. "Aw hell no! COUNTER!" Crossing his arms, his body shimmered. The attack collided full-on…

...only to be sent screaming back to a startled Steelix.

"Oohh...and he's a steel/ground type, too. Owch!" Butterfree visibly cringed, watching the Iron Snake Pokemon's head promptly get sandwiched between the returning rocks and his own body.

"Four and farty Murkrow...paked in a fly…" Steelix mumbled, displaying a textbook account of 'getting the shit knock out of him'.

"You ok, buddy!?" Brock hollered, watching his Pokemon shake his head to clear things.

"Ok...the fuck?" He flailed his tail in Skorch's direction. "Counter?"

"Grandpa was a Nidoran." Skorch smirked.

"I hate Egg Moves sometimes…"

Ash grinned hearing that. "All right, Skorch! You got him on the ropes now! Now go for a Flamethrower!"

"Use Harden, quick!" Brock shouted, watching him gain a metallic sheen from the defensive move just before the ambient heat from the attack made him lean back some.

"Hot! Hothothothot!" Steelix yelped, trying to make up his mind which way to get out of the fire. Harden may have boosted his defense, even as a mega, but the type advantage and the fact that Skorch was pretty damn strong meant it wasn't fun at all.

"Try another Iron Tail!"

"Flare Blitz!" While Steelix's tail once again glowed white, Skorch was enveloped in flame. Both Pokemon's attacks collided with a thunderous bang, sending up a cloud of dust and debris that covered most of the arena. A few seconds later, and Skorch came tumbling out into a wobbly heap. "Forgot that move has recoil…"

"Skorch..?" Ash spoke up.

"I'm good…" Came the groaning reply, as he slowly hoisted himself up. "Yeah...I'm gonna be walking funny for a couple days. Steelix, you still up?"

"Enjoy your madam, meal…" Came the slurred reply, followed by the steel/ground type teetering off to the ground, back to normal and out like a light."

"Uh, Steelix is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum!" Forrest called.

"Yes!" Ash yelled, kissing Misty vigorously. "And this time, we beat you fair and square!"

"Woo...that's a victory dance I'll encourage." Misty chuckled, a little wobbly.

"Guess I should've figured on that. He hasn't had much practice with the mega form yet." Brock admitted, apologizing to his Pokemon for the less than stellar match up as he recalled him. "Sorry about that, buddy. And you're right, Ash. You got your first badge the normal way this time." He chuckled as he handed the younger teen the stylized stone medal.

Once again holding the first badge he ever got, Ash admired it in the light.

"And this is only the beginning!" Pikachu laughed, hopping onto his trainer's shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ash ranted as he stormed out of yet another Pewter City store. "How can this whole city not sell any!?"

"Wow, what's got you riled up?" Brock asked.

"I think I've been to just about every store here, and not one sells any TMs! Not one!" He threw his arms up. "It's ridiculous!"

"Um, you do remember that the mall in Celedon City is the only place in the Kanto area that sells them, right?"

"..." He stood silently, looking unnervingly calm, before facepalming and letting a string of muffled obscenities.

"Pretty sure it's illegal to do that to someone with avocados and a Mudbray regardless of region, Ash. Plus, I think they just assume trainers would know anyway." Brock quickly cut him off. "...and yes, I know why 'assuming' isn't a good thing."

"There you are!" The Pewter City Officer Jenny spoke up once she got near. "I got word of someone running from store to store like a madman. The owners were saying you were looking ready to rampage like a Primeape after the fifth one. Just glad it's just them exaggerating"

"I don't know about rampaging, but your beauty is making my heart go into a frenzy!" Brock cried out, taking her hand as hearts fluttered around his eyes, much to her disconcert.

"Misty!" Ash scooched over while Brock started his long history of flirting, "Any chance you could order some for me? You're a gym leader as well."

"Even if that was allowed, Ash…" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "_The only place I'd be able to order them from is the Cerulean Gym, and that's where they'd be delivered to as well._"

"Um, riiiight." Jenny lightly tugged her hand. "I have to get back to work."

"_Heading there anyway for the badge._" He replied. "_Your sisters aren't as bad as they were before, are they?_"

"_No, thankfully. Provided they remembered to get all the Pokemon checked out, they should give you a decent fight for it. Speaking of Cerulean, that means we'll be heading across Mt. Moon again, doesn't it? You think Team Rocket'll try to catch all the Clefairy and the Moon Stone again?"_

Ash shrugged, and winced when Jenny's Growlith chomped Brock on the seat of his pants to make him finally let go of his owner. "Ouch...Brocks gonna be sitting funny for a bit. As for Rocket...I'm not too sure. They did seem to recognize us a little, but we'll have to see what happens."

* * *

"Bye guys. Make sure Dad behaves!" Brock called back to his siblings after announcing he'd be traveling with Ash and Misty. The kids all said their good-byes, while Flint looked gobsmacked at the list he'd been given concerning his children's quirks

"Cold spaghetti…? Really?" The man mumbled to himself...

It was a couple of hours later, and anyone within range would've heard multiple explosions in the woods en route to the mountain, along with a tree or five toppling. "Think that was overkill, Skye." Ash coughed as the smoke cleared from her latest Hyper Beam, revealing the blast zone and shattered wood/rock pieces.

"You said make sure they get a good look at it!" She responded, before turning to Butterfree.

"Ok...what exactly are you having them do?" Brock asked while they stopped for lunch. He cringed a little when Butterfree's attempt to do similar ended in him knocking himself for a loop from recoil.

"Skye's teaching Skorch and Butterfree Hyper beam. Skorch's showing Mew-owth and Pikachu Seismic Toss, Pikachu's teaching them Iron Tail, and Mew-owth's teaching everyone Reflect or Light Screen." Ash ticked off the moves on his hand while Pikachu worked on trying to heft up a log that, while it was only a few feet long, was as big around as he was.

"*unf!* And he makes this look way easier!" The electric mouse muttered, struggling to try and hoist it up for a throw.

"Look who's talking-ow!." Skorch responded, holding his now sore tail after another failed attempt to break the rock he'd been hitting.

"Could be...hnnngg...worse." Mew-outh tried hefting up a rock without using telekinesis. "Not sure what'd fit at the moment, but it...oof, this is heavy...it could be."

Any added comments were left to the imagination when a loud yell for help, along with angry chittering and squawks, was heard.

"Wait a second...didn't we run into a scientist on our way to Mount Moon?" Misty asked, hearing the noise.

"Yeah, I remember that." Brock stood up. "He was being attacked by a Zubat swarm."

Ash was right behind him. "Come on, looks like history's about to repeat itself."

* * *

"Ah-ha! He-he-help! Ow, quit it!" The man yelped as he was nipped and smacked by the irate Zubat. A few more had joined in by the time Ash and the others arrived.

"Yep, just like before." Brock said while Pikachu scared them off with a Thunderbolt.

Again, the man introduced himself as Seymour and told them that somebody was agitating the Pokemon that lived in the caverns within the mountain, along with the Clefairy and the Moonstone he believed they came to Earth in.

Soon as they entered one of the caves, a loud screech echoed their way, with a Crobat flying their way at full speed. Or, Brock's way, to be more specific. "Looks like it's your turn for a reunion, Brock." Ash said, watching it fly in a way that indicated it was too excited to be thinking about attacking

"Zu-C-Crobat? You're already evolved too?" Brock said in surprise

As soon as it was near, it began buzzing around him, squeaking rapidly. "Brock! Man, you will not believe the trippy-ass day I've had! First I wake up from this freaky dream about us all being in Hoenn, Johto, Jalapeno, Serrano, everything! And I'm back in the cave we first met, with all those annoying lights too! Then I remembered this is when we met, so I can't make up my mind if this is awesome or freaky, or both!"

Mew-owth translated since Ash was too busy snickering at how wired the Pokemon sounded.

"Wait...your Meowth can speak human?" Seymour asked in astonishment, fumbling in his coat pockets for something.

"Pretty much." Ash shrugged, watching him take out a tape recorder. "Don't ask me how, he's been able to since we met."

Seymour attempted to start it up, but quickly realized he's forgotten batteries. "Darn it...!"

Once Crobat settled down, he let Brock recapture him and the group continued down the tunnel, seeing the other Pokemon affected by the lights. A set of which they spied tucked into an alcove, which Skorch promptly melted with a Flamethrower.

"Was Team Rocket really this dickish when you guy first met 'em?" He asked, hearing the sounds of relief several of the wild Pokemon made when it darkened.

"Kinda. They were a little bit smarter, too." Pikachu tapped his head. "Maybe all that 'blasting off' dislodged something."

"Maybe that explains why they always seemed to go with pitfalls and crossdressing." Butterfree added. "Although, James does seem to pull off the evening gowns way better than Jessie."

Further down, they began hearing light singing. "Clefairy, Clefairy…"

"Guys, look!" Misty pointed toward a Clefairy who was bouncing along nearby, carrying a shiny-looking rock.

'_Well, you're another familiar face."_ Ash thought, re-adding the fairy-type to his Pokedex. "Pikachu, think you can ask if that one'll help us hunt down the lights and possibly the ones responsible?"

"Worth a shot." Pikachu walked over and got its attention. The two carried on a quiet discussion for a couple of minutes, with the Clefairy giving them all a more relaxed reception as it went on.

Finally, they all saw it motion for them to follow with a cheerful 'Clefairy!'

"Well, that was easy." Pikachu said. "Once I told her we were her to help deal with the disturbance, she opened up."

"'She'?" Ash asked. "Huh, didn't know that."

"Well, Clefairy are a primarily female Pokemon." Seymour said. "But...how did you know your Pikachu was telling you that?"

"When you're around a Pokemon long enough, you pick up on things." Brock answered as they got in step behind her.

"Meow-!"

*PAPAPAPAPAPAP!*

*Thud!*

"Oww…" Meowth groaned from the spot he hit after a flurry of Wing Attacks, courtesy of Crobat. "'Tink I jus' lost a tooth'!"

"Sorry! Still a little jumpy!" Crobat chirped sheepishly. "But you can't just jump out at a fella like that!"

"Yep, it's Meowth." Ash sighed, hoisting the dazed feline up by the scruff of his neck. "Couldn't resist, could you?"

He let out a weak laugh. "Heh...uh, would ya believe me if I said I 'tought ya was da pizza guy?"

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

"We know it's you guys!" Misty hollered. "Just give it a rest."

"Oh, come on! It's not the same without our motto!" James protested

Jessie stood beside him, sulking a little at being interrupted. "Yeah, we have to get in character!"

"What 'motto' are they talking about?" Mew-owth asked.

'What do you mean 'what motto'?" The two Rockets looked scandalized. "It's the whole premise of what our mission statement is!"

"May as well let them do it, Misty." Brock patted her shoulder. "It's their spiel."

She looked reluctant at first, before…"Fine, just hurry."

"Thank you. Now, where were we?" James limbered up.

* * *

"Oddly enough, that brings back memories." Ash commented when they were done.

Misty, however, was unimpressed. "_Still miffed about falling for those damn costumes._" She whispered.

"Rather campy, but in a pleasant way." Mew-owth chuckled. "Now that that's answered; why are you three aggravating the Pokemon like this?"

"To make it easy to capture them, of course!" Jessie retorted, her expression saying that should be obvious.

"Right, so why go through all this instead of just doing it the normal way? You know, battle to catch them? Be easier and a lot less stressful on them. Also, you don't have to worry about having to fight other trainers." He glanced to Pikachu, who let some electricity crackle off his cheeks to punctuate it. "...and risk getting sent flying, again."

Jessie, James, and Meowth all stood there, with poleaxed expressions. Seymour was about to check on them when the air resounded with the sound of a triple facepalm, and numerous, creative obscenities.


	12. Chapter 12

It took a fair bit of the night, and a lot of debating between the Clefairy themselves, but in the end, Team Rocket came out with ten willing to battle. Three of which they were able to win against, and another one who chose to come along anyway because she thought Ekans was cute. Along with a bag of ten freshly mined evolution stones, Jessie, James, and Meowth were all over the moon at their first actual success.

"I can't believe it! This whole thing is ending on a positive for us!" Jessie squealed, bouncing around like a kid getting their birthday, Halloween, and Christmas all on the same day.

"And we even get to leave on our own power this time!" James whooped. "Speaking of which…"

With a shout of "TEAM ROCKET'S RUNNING AWAY THIS TIME! The three took off with their legitimately-gotten gains.

"Ya tink Giovanni'll let us keep one on da team?" Meowth asked as they dove into their hot air balloon, well out of hearing range of Ash and the others...mostly

Jessie laughed. "If a bag of Moon Stones doesn't make him grin, I don't know what will!"

* * *

"Huh, well...I guess that means we're..." Ash started to say.

"Ash." Mew-owth spoke up, ears flickering around at what he'd just overheard. "Should we ever run into Mr. Giovanni…" There was rumble behind them, making human and Pokemon jump as a Snorlax-sized chunk of cavern wall was telekinetically reduced to dust, "I'd like to have a word with him."

"Giovanni...? Who's-"

"He's the Viridian City Gym leader, Ash." Brock reminded him. "He was your last opponent before the tournament, remember?"

"But I didn't face him. I went against Jessie..." He paused, and Pikachu could swear he heard a record scratching. "Oh...you gotta be SHITTING me!"

* * *

"How'd I even freaking overlook that!" Ash grumbled. He'd been wound up all night over the revelation that Giovanni was Team Rocket's boss. "They were known criminals by then, so why in the hell would any self-respecting gym leader let those two fill in for them!?"

"I'm irked too, Ash." Brock said, as the group was back on the road to their next destination. "I talked to the man at last years Gym Trainer convention. That's a black mark for all of us." He sighed. "Unfortunately, dwelling on our mistakes in the last timeline isn't going to help."

"And if the mesh's had an effect on him too, maybe it won't be as bad as we think." Misty offered, spying a familiar road sign. "Speaking of black marks…"

'_Gary wuz here! Ash is a looser!'_

"Seriously…" Ash muttered, glaring slightly at the horribly penned insult, and doodle of a smug Gary beside it.

"What's that near the bottom?" Misty looked closer at the smaller, but neater, writing. "It's names and numbers…"

"Ash; Simone, Caroline, Tabitha...wait, those are some Gary's cheer squad. Almost all of them are girls Brock's age-"

"Wait! Is that one or two Bs!?" Brock hollered, furiously scribbling in a little notebook. However, his writing was interrupted by the sound of something being uprooted with impressive force.

"Uh...I...oh wow…" Misty squeaked as she watched Ash flex and pull the sign out of the ground with one hard tug.

"Don't think that move's gonna be gym legal…" Butterfree commented.

Skye let out a confused chirp. "What move?"

Butterfree pointed at Misy's blush, then Ash's bicep. "The Panty Dropper."

Brock quickly raised a hand. "Question. two, actually…first off, how? Second, why?"

"Well, the first one's gonna be kind of a long story. As for the second; it's in case Gary's still in town."

"Ok...I'll bite, why, again?"

"One, so I can tell him how piss poor his handwriting's gotten. Two, technically he's committed vandalism. Three, I can let him know all this, and then brain him with it!" He cackled maniacally at the thought.

"Some things never change." Pikachu said, watching his trainer march down the road, carrying the sign like a trophy of war.

* * *

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised." Ash grumbled after the Cerulean Officer Jenny confiscated the road sign. Apparently Gary and his entourage had left as soon as they were done with the gym, which was yesterday.

"Taking a car just seems like a really lazy way to do it." Misty muttered. She'd always heard the journey between gyms, and all the experiences that went with it, was just as important as the badges themselves. '_He could at least try driving it himself.'_

"Well, he'll be getting a ticket in the mail for graffiti anyway." Brock offer, before giving Ash a look. "Now, sign yanking, make with the explainy."

"I'm more than a little curious about that as well." Misty ran a hand over his arm. "I - sweet mama - I'm still getting used to you being this muscled."

'Well, after I was put back together, Arceus decided to train me up a little in using Aura. Turns out it can act as a strength booster. I can dent a steel plate with a punch." Ash grinned, "But it hurts like hell for now."

"For…'now'?" Brock asked weakly, while Misty started giggling perversely

Mew-owth nodded. "He'll just continue getting stronger as he trains."

"Uh, yeah. Listen, maybe we better get to the gym before she starts leaving a trail." Pikachu gestured to Misty, who was now starting to drool. "...in more ways than one."

* * *

The walk to the gym proved to take a bit less time than they expected, thanks mostly to an...eager Misty dragging her boyfriend along. The gym itself was the same outside. Entering revealed the huge swimming pool that doubled as the match area. It didn't look any different than it did before, aside from looking like there were a few more water-types in there.

"So, you sisters didn't go the showbiz route this time?" Ash asked, watching a baby poliwag that was curious about them.

"Showbusiness? Tempting, but battles are a lot more satisfying." A voice called out from across the pool, showing it to be one of Misty's sisters looking over at them. "Hey, Misty. Regretting that tattoo...yet...?" She trailed off at the sight of Skorch. "Wow, big Charizard."

Skorch chuckled at that.

"You wish, Violet." Misty smirked.

Ash couldn't resist, giving her rear a grab right on it. "Personally, it's kinda grown on me too."

"Ashhh…" She squeaked/whined. "I'm horny enough as it is!"

"Horn...wait…" She stared at Ash. "Misty, is this your…?"

"Say hello to Ash Ketchum; my boyfriend, and I believe your next challenger." All of Ash's Pokemon let out noises of ascent.

"Right...um, two slight problems. Our Pokemon are all still recovering after the last couple of battles, it'll be tomorrow before any of them are a hundred percent."

"And second, there's no way we can think about battling after hearing you say 'my boyfriend'!" One of her other sisters joined in. "Details, squirt!"

* * *

By the time her sisters had gotten satisfied with everything, Ash could swear that they were eyeing him up like a steak. Misty had left out their first time in the cave, and the shower at the center. Everything else, though…

"Thought they'd never run out of questions!" She exhaled, dragging Ash down the hall. Brock, though, was still having a slight pout when they left. But, they knew he'd snap out of it before the day was over. "Come on, Ketchum! You owe me!"

"W-wha?" Ash did his best to keep his balance.

"I'm hornier than a Cacnea right now, thanks to you!" The look she then gave him has his pants become very snug very quickly. "Plus, I get to have you on my childhood bed this time!" They quickly stopped at a door with a wooden Starmie on it, and a sign saying "Misty's Room". She threw the door open without another word and yanked him inside.

He barely had time to note things like a few pictures of water Pokemon, and a poster from a previous Indigo League tournament, before he was flung onto the bed. Then his vision was filled with his own shirt being pulled off.

"Now strip!" She ordered. "Mama wants more of that Gyrados you're packing down there!"

* * *

Again, lemon can be found at Ao3.

* * *

Skorch raised an eye at the sight of the girls, three of them waddling in slightly. Misty, on the other hand, was almost skipping, and all of them had VERY satisfied looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Ash was shirtless, holding two bottles of water and downing a third. "_Hey, Pikachu._" He whispered, doing his best to be discreet. "_Does this mean we beat the gym?_"

Pikachu glanced over in time to see Daisy wince a little, rubbing her rear with a giggle and lip bite. "_Yeah, I'd say Ash definitely 'beat' them._"


	13. Chapter 13

"How?"

Once Misty's sisters were able to walk, and sit, a little better, they'd presented him with a gym badge for 'enduring their challenge'.

"I have no luck and he has four fall in his lap...and numbers!"

Now the group was en route to Vermillion City, and remembering to make a few essential stops along the way.

"So unfair…!"

Misty sighed. "Brock, maybe if you'd try something _besides_ over enthusiastic - not to mention slightly lame - pick up lines, then you might have better luck."

"I can't help it!" Brock tried to keep the whine out of his voice. "I see a gorgeous lady and I blurt out the first compliment that pops up!"

"Speaking of luck…" Ash looked around. "This area seem familiar to anyone else?" Cerulean was already a couple hours behind them, and they were in the rocky desert section they'd passed through the last time they were heading to Vermilion.

"Not...really." Misty squinted. "There's a Sandshrew over that way, but…" She blinked, seeing a familiar guy with it. "Oh."

"Ok, I'm definitely missing something here." Skorch spoke up.

Pikachu tapped his knee. "Remember when I told you about that AJ guy with the crazy training method he had for his Pokemon?"

"Ah." He looked at Ash. "Gonna challenge him again?"

"Nah." Ash shook his head. "That was mainly from thinking he was abusing them. Still think it's a little much, though. However, I AM curious about why he's got a blue one."

"Huh?" They all looked, and sure enough, a bluish-white Sandshrew peeked its head out from behind the boy. AJ's original gestured at it.

"Maybe he found a shiny." Misty said.

"Maybe, except shiny Sandshrews are green." Mew-owth replied.

Brock scratched his head a little. "Only one way to find out."

33333333

"Still not feeling well?" The young man asked, looking at the Pokemon. It just gave him a less than enthusiastic whine.

"Um, excuse me?" He looked to the small group that was heading his way, idly wondering why some of their Pokemon were out of their pokeballs but shrugged it off. "We were passing by and couldn't help but notice your unusually colored Sandshrew."

"Oh, it's not mine. I found it a couple of days ago wandering out by some Diglett territory and saw it looked kind of sick. So I've been looking after it, but I'm not sure why it's this color, or why it can't seem to curl up like they normally can."

"Maybe we can help with that." Ash said, looking at his Pokemon. "Guys?"

Pikachu and Butterfree were quickly voted to talk to him, with Mew-owth translating for the others. A contemplative frown crossed his face as he listened in. "That explains it. He's from the Alola Islands."

"Alolan?" Ash looked at him.

"Right, you haven't been there yet. The Alola region is far out west of Kanto. It's a somewhat isolated set of islands were some Pokemon, like Sandshrew, have adapted differently from their regular types."

Brock facepalmed. "THAT'S WHY! No wonder; Alolan Sandshrews are Ice/Steel types from living up in the region's snowy mountains. The plates on their backs are so heavy they're physically incapable of rolling up."

AJ then chimed in. "Which would probably explain why it's not doing so good. A dry, arid place like this isn't really the healthiest climate for Ice types."

"But, if that's the case…" Ash looked at the Alolan Pokemon. "How'd you even get out here?"

* * *

"**I'd like to know **_**that**_ **myself."** Arceus muttered, promptly sending out a mental summons. " _**Dialga, Palkia, Giratina. My Realm, now." **_He tapped a hoof, slightly impatiently, as the Creation Trio manifested themselves in front of him.

"**Boss?"** Dialga looked at him in confusion.

"**Could one of you explain why there are Alolan variants...in Kanto?" **He stared at them. "**Have you three been trying to play 9D Hyperspace Pong with the space-time continuum **_**again**_**?"**

"**No! ….not lately, anyway."** Palkia replied. "**It's just...um…"**

Giratina scuffed a foot on the cosmos. "**Meshing two different universes together **_**and **_**do a chronological reset at the same time is harder than it looks. Some of the timeframes weren't labeled all that well."**

"**That aaaand...a couple of each realities' canonicities got crossed, so a few individuals are a little older than they were the last time...and a few Pokemon kinda popped up in regions they aren't normally seen...like that Sandshrew."** Dialga added

Arceus sighed. "**And trying to make adjustments wouldn't help, I take it."**

"**Not without having to redo the reset, and do second by second to catch any change."**

"**No thank you!" **The Alpha Pokemon yelped, shaking his head. "**Nopenopenope! No way!"**

Giratina looked at him. "**Sooo...just roll with it?"**

"**YEP! Oh look, a thing's happening."**

* * *

Giovanni stared at the trio after they'd arrived with their, albeit small, bounty. While he would have preferred a more substantial number, he wasn't going to turn his nose at four Clefairy and a bag of moon stones.

The way they managed to acquire it all, though… "One more time." He said, giving them a look. "You _asked_ the Mount Moon Pokemon if any of them wanted to battle for capturing...on the advice of a trainer."

James chuckled nervously. "Well, in all fairness, he did have a ten-foot tall Charizard with him." He quickly shut up when the man and his Persian both pinned him with a stare.

"Yes, you mentioned that." Giovanni gestured to the Clefairy currently sitting on his desk. "So you managed to acquire these three, and the one who came willingly. And these stones to boot."

"Pretty much." Meowth answered. "In hindsight, it's kinda a good 'ting we listened ta' Ketchum and didn't keep our old plan."

"Ketchum?" Their boss's voice cut through like a razor leaf. That and the stony expression he had made them all freeze up.

"Uh, y-yessir…!" Jessie gulped. "You-you know him?"

Giovanni was silent for an unnerving amount of time. Even Persian nudged him to be sure he was ok. Finally he let out an exhale. "Nothing for you to concern yourselves with."

"Yes, sir." They said, taking that as their dismissal.

"Jessie." She eeped and stood at attention. "Have you officially captured this particular Clefairy yet?" He asked, gesturing to the one in question.

"N-no, sir." She replied. "We figured we'd let you decide what to do with her."

With a brief nod, he gestured to the Pokemon. "And take a moon stone with you. Never hurts to be prepared for when a Pokemon's ready to evolve."

After a surprised, and decidedly happy, bout of 'thank you's, Jessie had her own fairy-type. She gave out several more as James and Meowth hauled her out of his office.

Once they were gone, he sat back, absentmindedly scratching Persian's head. Only for him to mutter dourly, "Ketchum…"


End file.
